Two Worlds
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: What happens after the war in Los Angeles? Optimus finds a young girl under debris and her parents are dead. He has to take care of the child until Captain Lennox can deal with the problem. Please reveiw no flames!
1. Aftermath of the War

Chapter 1

Aftermath of the War

Megatron had just been defeated and the whole city was a mess. Mission City was once a beautiful city that had been almost destroyed due to a war between two alien races. Autobots and Decepticons, the Autobots were here to protect earth while the Decepticons were here to destroy it.

The Autobots decided to help the humans out with repairing the city since they did most of the damage along with the Decepticons. All of the Autobots had to watch where they were going because of the people at their feet helping to clean up the city. Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, had just put aside a large piece of debris when he heard a cry of a child.

He quickly started looking everywhere trying to pin point the location of the cries. He finally came to a building that had been torn down completely, the cries were coming from inside the torn down building. He quickly started picking up the debris and throwing it into the piles next to him. He kept doing this until he found a small human child not even 3 years old crying for her mommy.

Optimus felt his spark stop for a second and proceeded to pick up the traumatized child. She quickly tried to move away from him as his hand came close to her.

"Shhh…It's okay little one. I'm not going to hurt you." he cooed softly.

The girl slowly calmed down and Optimus wrapped his hand gently around the small child.

"Mommy! Daddy!" called the child.

Optimus looked down at the debris and saw one hand laying out from underneath a wall. Optimus quickly closed his metal shutters and turned from the sight. The girl cried softly holding onto Optimus's thumb for comfort. The girl had lost her parents because of their war and Optimus felt so bad because of it.

"Optimus sir, the army has suggested we leave for our safety. They say they can handle things around here." said a black Autobot.

The black Autobot then looked down at Optimus's hands and saw a human child.

"Sir…."

"Ironhide I won't leave here until I know there aren't anymore humans under the rubbage." stated Optimus.

Ironhide nodded and told the other two Autobots to search for human survivors.


	2. Nightmare

Thanks for all the reviews! I feel so loved. Okay again no flames, don't like flames. Reviews are nice and ideas are still accepted. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2

Nightmare

Breanna fell asleep in Optimus's cab as he drove that night. This was the first time he had ever had a human inside him. The small girl was warm and she had curled up in a ball to keep herself warm. He let out a sigh and saw a small patch of woods where he and his two other men could take a break. He started pulling into the grass and bumped a little. The girl started bouncing as Optimus kept on driving and he tightened the seatbelt around her making sure she didn't fall out.

Ratchet and Ironhide started following him and when they finally stopped Ironhide and Ratchet transformed. Optimus stayed in his truck form since he had the small and fragile girl inside him. Suddenly Breanna started to squirm around in the seat and next thing the three of them heard was her screams.

"Little one! What's the matter?" Ratchet questioned bending down to the truck.

The girl just kept on screaming and started to cry. Now everyone started to get worried because she didn't answer Ratchet. Optimus opened his door and unbuckled the seatbelt. Ratchet stuck his index finger and his thumb inside gently grabbing the girl and taking her out. Optimus transformed and asked, "What's the matter?"

Ratchet did a scan and said, "She's sleeping, but she is crying and screaming. I don't understand.

That was when Optimus took her out of Ratchet's hands and started nudging her gently trying to wake her up.

"Breanna! Breanna you have to wake up!" exclaimed Optimus.

Breanna only screamed louder and cried as if she was so afraid of something unbearable. Then she screamed out from her sleep, "Mommy! Daddy!"

Ironhide walked over to the two Autobots who were trying wake her up. Then She yelled, "Mommy! Daddy there's a monster at my window! Red eyes! RED EYES!"

Optimus couldn't handle it any longer and he nudged her again finally waking her up. She shot up with tears all over her small face. She looked up at Optimus and saw his worried face. She quickly curled up in a ball in the middle of his palm.

"What happened Breanna?" Optimus asked soothingly.

"I had a nightmare….mommy and daddy weren't there. Red eyes were at the window….giant red eyes." she whispered.

Optimus felt so bad for the small girl. He started rubbing her back soothingly trying to calm the traumatized child down. He let out a soft sigh. It killed him seeing her like this.

"Optimus, sir, I'd like to do a full body scan on Breanna to make sure everything is okay. You found her under debris and she could easily have eternal damage." said Ratchet looking at Optimus.

Optimus looked at his medic and replied, "Do what you can to make sure she's okay."

Ratchet gently took Breanna out of Optimus's hand. She didn't squirm like she had done with Captain Lennox. Actually she just sat there calm as could be. Ironhide walked over to Optimus and asked, "Are you going to be taking care of the human?"

Optimus looked at his old friend and replied, "Yes Ironhide. Until the humans are done repairing the city we destroyed due to the war."

Ironhide nodded understanding Prime's view, neither of the Autobots knew that much about humans. Ironhide was especially lost with humans and their reproductive cycle. He had looked it up once and never again did he want to know more.

Optimus let out a worried sigh and walked over to Ratchet who had Breanna on the ground taking e-rays of her body and scanning it to see if anything was wrong. To his surprise nothing was damaged from the building falling on top of her. She would have a few bruises on her body, but not many. He heard Optimus walking towards them and looked up.

"She seems fine. I thought she'd be in worse condition, but she is fine. Normal heartbeat and all her organs are functioning perfectly." said Ratchet.

Breanna looked up at Optimus and slowly climbed to her feet. Optimus bent down and lowered his hand to her. She eagerly climbed in his hand and curled up in Optimus's hand. Ratchet smiled and whispered, "She seems very comfortable around you sir."

Optimus looked at Ratchet and then back down at Breanna. She seemed so different than the other humans and he could already feel himself getting attached to the little female. She girl started wiggling a little trying to get warm. Optimus noticed this and held her up to his chest over his spark giving her warmth. The girl looked up at him and scooted slowly towards his chest getting closer to the warmth of his spark.

Optimus smiled and whispered, "Ratchet, do you have a blanket somewhere?"

Ratchet bent down to his leg and opened a compartment and grabbed a small pillow and a small blanket. He handed them to Optimus, and Optimus gently brought the pillow down to Breanna and said, "Breanna."

Breanna lifted her head and looked at Optimus and saw he was holding a pillow between his two fingers. She smiled a tired smile and gently took the blanket. She buried her head in the softness of the pillow and then Optimus gently covered her with the human sized blanket. He slowly and gently tucked the blanket around her body keeping her warm.

Breanna snuggled deep in the covers and gave a tired yawn and whispered, "Night Oppimus."

Ratchet and Ironhide couldn't help but laugh a little when Breanna said his name. Optimus smiled a gentle smile and walked over quietly to a boulder and leaned against it keeping Breanna close to his chest keeping her warm. He smiled and looked down at the fragile human in his hand. He noticed she was smiling in her sleep and gently started to rub her back once again.

Breanna felt Optimus's large gentle finger go over her back and fell asleep faster. Now that Optimus was getting attached to the little human he wasn't sure if he wanted to give her up to Captain Lennox. Of course he wouldn't think that that he'd mind at all since they did save their planet even if some innocent people lost their lives due to the war…He heard the crickets chirping around them and once in a while he'd hear a frog. He slowly closed his metal shudders keeping Breanna close to his chest not moving at all...keeping her safe from harm.

* * *

Okay I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter! Now I must ask you all to review for Mistress Megatron. She has updated stories and hasn't been getting that many reviews. So after this please read and review her stories. So review please and review for Mistress Megatron!


	3. Bonding

Thanks so much for the reviews! I feel so loved! Here's the third chapter. A reward to those who reviewed. Keep reviewing as much as you have and I'll try to update everyday.

* * *

Chapter 3

Bonding

The next morning Optimus woke up and looked down at his hand. He saw Breanna was nowhere to be found.

"Breanna!" he exclaimed.

He got up and started looking around his feet and stopped when he heard Ironhide yell, "Optimus, if you're looking for you human she's over here. She's waking all of us up."

Optimus let out a huge sigh of relief and walked over to Ironhide who was still lying down on the ground and covered his face to keep Breanna way from him. Optimus looked down at Breanna who seemed very happy now. Breanna suddenly looked up and saw Optimus looming over her.

"Oppimus!" she exclaimed and raised her hands up high to him.

Optimus couldn't help but smile and picked up the delicate child.

"Breanna why did you leave, I was worried sick I thought someone had taken you!" exclaimed Optimus.

Breanna looked down and whispered, "I tried to wake you, but I couldn't."

Optimus held her close to his chest and replied, "Just don't do it again."

Ironhide then sat up and said, "Darn it I can't seem to go back to sleep."

Breanna looked down at the bot on the ground and whimpered, "Sorry."

Ironhide looked up at Optimus and replied, "Its okay. I guess I'll have to get used to a kid running around here until the humans take her."

Optimus looked down at Ironhide and replied, "Ironhide I'm planning on asking Captain Lennox to keep her."

Ironhide shot up from where he was resting and stood there in shock. Breanna looked up at Optimus and squealed, "Daddy!"

Optimus was caught off guard when Breanna said that. He looked down at her and she whispered, "Sorry Oppimus."

Optimus looked at Ironhide then Ratchet who finally woke up.

"What's wrong Optimus?" he asked.

"Breanna just called me a daddy." replied Optimus.

Ratchet laughed and said, "A daddy is a father to a child he takes care of. She's considering you as another father."

Optimus looked down at Breanna again and whispered, "It's okay Breanna, you may call me daddy."

Breanna jumped up and went to hug his chest the best she could. Ironhide looked at Optimus then at Ratchet and questioned, "So Optimus is going to adopt a human child?"

Optimus looked at Ironhide and replied, "She seems to be afraid of her own kind and she doesn't fear us at all. I'm afraid that if I let her go back to the humans she'll run away trying to find us and run into Decepticons."

"Deceppicons?" asked Breanna looking up at her soon to be father.

Optimus looked at Ironhide and Ratchet and said, "You don't need to worry about Decepticons right now okay Breanna."

Breanna looked at Optimus and said, "I want to play!"

Optimus couldn't help but laugh and put her down on the ground and asked, "What do you want to play Breanna?"

Breanna looked up at him and yelled, "Tag!"

"Tag?" asked Ironhide.

"Yeah tag! You have to chase one another and touch them then they have to chase after you!" she exclaimed.

Ironhide looked at Optimus and retorted, "This is going to be an easy game."

Optimus laughed and said, "Okay, so who's it?"

"I'll be it!" she exclaimed, "Run! Run! Run so I can catch you!"

So all the Autobots knowing with a young girl they had to keep her happy. They had heard so many complaints from Sam and Mikaela about little kids not playing. The Autobots didn't run, they merely walked and Breanna chased after them. Breanna was laughing and ran up to Optimus and touched his leg and yelled, "You're it!"

Optimus turned around and Breanna was already on her way running away from him. He had researched so many stuff on the internet and had read Jack and the Beanstalk one time.

"Fe fi fo fum, I smell a little girl!" he laughed.

Breanna laughed so hard she had a hard time keeping her balance. She turned around and yelled, "Run, run, run as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'M THE GINGER BREAD MAN!"

Optimus merely took two big step and touched her and said, "You're it."

Breanna looked up at him with a pouty look on her face and saw Ratchet and Ironhide not paying attention to the game and ran over to them and touched Ironhide's leg.

"You're it!" she yelled.

Ironhide stopped talking and looked down at his feet seeing Breanna already running away. Optimus saw her running away from the two bots and asked, "Who did you tag?"

"Ironhide!" she exclaimed.

He saw Ironhide running towards them and Optimus picked her up and started running knowing how rough and tough Ironhide was.

"Optimus that's cheating!" yelled Ironhide.

Optimus laughed keeping Breanna close to his chest as he ran into the forest. When Ironhide got close Optimus wrapped his hands around her showing no sign of her.

"Optimus now that's cheating." complained Ironhide.

Optimus laughed. The human game was pretty fun and it was good training for her when she was to get older in case she needed to run away from Decepticons. Breanna started squirming around and said, "I don't want to play this game anymore. I want to play hide and seek!"

Ironhide looked at the hands that had Breanna inside keeping her shielded. Optimus uncovered her and asked, "How do you play that?"

Breanna looked up at him and replied, "People have to hide and one seeks!"

Optimus really like these games for the child. These games would save her life in the future if Megatron game back from the grave or Starscream and any other Decepticons came back.

"Okay, but how about we change it around. All of us seek and you hide." suggested Optimus.

"Okay!" exclaimed Breanna.

Optimus put her down and said, "What do we do?"

"You count to 20 and then yell 'ready or not here I come!'" she yelled.

"Okay we'll start counting and you go find someplace to hide." said Optimus.

Breanna ran off and Optimus and the rest of the Autobots started to count. Breanna ran into the forest and fell into some mud and ran out to under some huge ferns hiding her from everyone. Once they were all done counting they went searching for the little girl.

"Okay men, remember she's very small and you have to watch where you step." whispered Optimus.

His men nodded and they all started searching for Breanna. Breanna heard them walking and felt their vibrations when they walked. She tried to wipe away the mud off of her and as she did a spider fell on her face. She started to scream and ran out of her hiding place.

Optimus heard her scream and so did the rest of the Autobots. They quickly ran to try to find Breanna thinking it was a Decepticon. When they found her she was running around with mud all over her and she was waving her hands in the air screaming.

"Breanna! What's the matter!?" asked Optimus with concern.

"SPIDER! SPIDER!" she screamed.

"Spider?" questioned Optimus. He took a closer look at her and saw a creature with eight legs attached to her face. He finally caught her and very gently took the spider off her face and squished it.

She started wiping her face with her hands still shaking from the spider incident.

"A little thing that that? She was scared of that?" asked Ironhide who was shocked.

Optimus looked at him and stared him down. Ironhide looked away and Ratchet then said, "Some spiders carry venom in their fangs and could easily kill a human. I didn't see what kind of spider was on Breanna, but it's better safe than sorry."

Optimus gently picked her up and said, "You need a bath."

Breanna looked up at him and yelled, "NO! I don't want a bath!"

She started squirming in his hands and Optimus had to hold on to her tighter making sure she couldn't get out of his grasp. Optimus heard some running water and quickly took some water and watered her down. He didn't have any soap, so he thought he'd just wash her down including her clothes since it was the only pair of clothes she had with her.

Breanna started squirming when the water was poured on her and she exclaimed, "That's cold! That's cold!"

Optimus then replied, "I'm sorry Breanna, but I don't see any warm water."

He gently started washing off the mud and after he was done he wrapped a warm blanket around her small form keeping her warm and walked back to his men.

"I think its time we started heading out again." he stated.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." she moaned.

Optimus looked at her and had forgotten the humans needed food to reenergize themselves. After he had mentioned that Ironhide was off and they couldn't leave until he came back. Once he did he emptied tons of food on the ground Breanna started eating bananas and all kinds of fruit Ironhide had gotten.

"Thank you Ironhide" thanked Optimus.

"No problem, I just didn't want to hear the little one complaining about being hungry."

Optimus couldn't help, but chuckle a little bit. He looked back down and Breanna had fallen asleep with a half eaten apple. Optimus gently picked her up and handed her to Ratchet who put her in Optimus's cab after he transformed. Ratchet then packed all the food in Ironhide's bed for later on. Optimus started driving and his men right behind them.

* * *

Awe so sweet huh. Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review and I'll try to update either tonight or tomorrow. Depends on the reviews! Thanks so much! Don't forget Mistress Megatron too. She still needs reviews!


	4. Little Terror

Okay I got a little bored and thought I'd update a little early. Instead of tomorrow very late tonight or every early in the morning whatever you guys call it. I hope everyone enjoys. Breanna shows a little grumpy side.

* * *

Chapter 4

Little Terror

Breanna slept through the full night riding in Optimus. She didn't start screaming or cry like she did the other night. It was quit peaceful. Ironhide was right behind him and asked, "Where do we meet the humans?"

Optimus sighed. He had no idea how to contact the humans or where to meet them. As they drove further they saw police lights on up ahead and they slowly slowed down to a complete stop. The police officers looked at them seeing they had no drivers inside. Then one spoke, "Sir we found them."

The police officer walked over towards Optimus and asked, "Will you transform and show your full identity?"

Optimus opened the door and said, "You get her out I'll be able to…what is this about?"

The police officer gently took Breanna out of the cab and Optimus transformed showing himself to the officer. The officer took a few steps back as Optimus bent down to him and said, "I'm Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots."

The police officer could feel his heart beat increase and squeaked, "Okay sir, you're free to transform.

Optimus quickly transformed and said, "Put the girl back inside."

The officer did exactly what Optimus asked.

"Where does Captain Lennox want to meet us?" he asked suddenly.

The officer looked at the truck and closed the door.

"I think he'll be down there. Don't worry the army will stop you to make sure you're the Autobots." replied the freaked out officer.

Optimus and the rest of the Autobots continued their way passing the officer down the road.

"Sir the officer looked like he was about to lubricate all over himself when he saw you." laughed Ratchet.

"I saw that." replied Optimus.

Ironhide then grumbled and said, "I'm very happy the human didn't lubricate because I don't want to be lubricated on again."

"Oh come on now Ironhide it was a canine dog humans keep for pets. It didn't know any better." defended Ratchet.

"Male humans cannot be trusted with that business." retorted Ironhide.

Just like the officer had said there was Captain Lennox waiting for them. Optimus put on his breaks and eased up seeing the captain. The captain smiled at Optimus and asked, "How's the girl doing?"

"Fine actually." replied Optimus.

Optimus opened his door to show the captain a sleeping little girl. The captain smiled and said, "Well I hope she hasn't been too much of a hand full."

"No she hasn't…in fact captain I was curious if I could adopt her." said Optimus.

This really caught Captain Lennox off guard when Optimus had asked to adopt the little girl. Captain Lennox looked at Optimus and then at the two other Autobots that were behind Optimus. Optimus noticed Captain Lennox was quiet and asked, "Sir?"

"Um…Optimus…I think I'll have to talk to the government about that. I mean I know it's easy to get attached to someone, but…you're from a whole different planet." whispered Captain Lennox.

"We heard that." retorted Ironhide revving his engine.

Lennox ignored Ironhide's comment and asked, "What about the Decepticons?"

Lennox quickly took Breanna out of Optimus's cab and Optimus transformed.

"Captain Lennox I'd die protecting her. She's a sweet child." he whispered gently brushing her hair with one finger.

Lennox laughed and said, "Well Optimus, I trust you will take good care of this child, but remember looks can be deceiving. Not everyone is a little angel."

Suddenly Breanna woke up and saw Lennox looking down at her. The girl gave a frightened scream and started wiggling in his grasp. Lennox quickly put her down before she could hurt him or herself. She ran over behind Optimus's arm and Optimus quickly picked her up with one hand holding her above Captain Lennox.

"Breanna quit screaming. This is Captain Lennox he is a friend." whispered Optimus.

Breanna looked down at Captain Lennox and held onto Optimus's thumb for dear life. Optimus lowered her to Lennox's level and she tried to get away, but Optimus wouldn't let her. Lennox took her hand and said, "It's nice to meet you Breanna."

Breanna looked at the human, a human like her a whispered, "Nice to meet you."

Optimus then lifted her to his face and asked, "Now that wasn't too hard now was it?"

Breanna looked at him and gave out a long yawn. Lennox laughed, "I guess someone is still tired."

Breanna snuggled deep in Optimus's hand until Captain Lennox could not see her anymore. Optimus then said, "So do you think I could adopt Breanna?"

Captain Lennox looked at Optimus's hand who had the small fragile girl within it.

"Well…let's go talk about it." he whispered.

"Ironhide will you look after Breanna?" asked Optimus.

Ironhide had forgotten about all the food in his bed and when he transformed all the food got squished. He then let out an angry grumble and said, "Okay! Someone owes me big for this!"

His yell started Breanna who woke up suddenly not wanting to go back to sleep. Optimus handed over Breanna to Ironhide who held her in his hand as Optimus walked off with Captain Lennox. Ironhide looked at the wide awake girl in his hand and said, "You need to go to sleep."

"I don't want to go to sleep." whined Breanna.

This made Ironhide get madder.

"I didn't say you had a choice I said you had to sleep." whispered Ironhide roughly.

"I said I don't want to go to sleep!" exclaimed Breanna stomping her foot in his hand.

Ironhide was about to loose his temper. He had to fight the urge to crush the girl in his hand. The girl walked around in his hand and started laughing. Then Ironhide exclaimed scaring the girl, "You have got to sleep!"

That startled Breanna and jumped. She jumped right off of Ironhide's hand and started screaming. Ironhide quickly caught her and said, "Go to sleep."

The girl started crying then. Ironhide was about to blow a circuit and yelled, "Ratchet! Get over here I can't get this human to go to sleep!"

Ratchet transformed and walked over to Ironhide and the crying Breanna. He gently took Breanna out of the weapon specialist's hands and tired soothing the child. Ironhide walked away from them so that he could get some quiet.

Breanna looked up at Ratchet and Ratchet did his best to smile. She then pointed at Ironhide and said, "He's mean!"

Ratchet gently rubbed her back and said, "He's not mean. He's just hard to get used to be around. Now I need you go to sleep so that you won't be grumpy in the morning."

"But I'm not sleepy. I want to play hide and seek." she protested.

Ratchet put his free hand to his head and said, "You need to go to sleep right now or no more playing games."

Breanna started throwing a temper fit. She didn't want to go to bed. She started kicking and screaming in Ratchet's hand.

"Will you shut the little human up! Some people are trying to sleep!" yelled Ironhide.

Ratchet looked towards Ironhide's direction and retorted, "This was your job in the first place!"

Suddenly Optimus walked over smiling with Captain Lennox at his heels. Ratchet looked at Optimus and said, "Here, she's your problem."

Ratchet willingly turned Breanna over to her adoptive father. Optimus looked down at Breanna who had just got done finishing crying from her temper fit earlier. Optimus held her up to his face and said, "Breanna I need you to go to sleep."

Breanna looked at Optimus and said, "Story?"

Ratchet and Ironhide looked at Breanna and yelled, "Why didn't you say so!?"

Breanna scooted in the center of Optimus's palm and thought of something to tell her. Then it hit him that he could tell her the good news in the story.

"Okay…once upon a time in a far away land live a small orphaned girl named Breanna. She longed for a family of her own. One day she came across four giant robots and would follow them around wherever they went not wanting to be left alone. The leader of the robots picked her up and slowly as time went on he grew attached to the girl and at long last he adopted her to be his daughter. Her name now was Breanna Prime." she finished.

Breanna got the hint that she was adopted by him and squealed. Both Ratchet and Ironhide covered their auto receptors hoping to block out her squeals. She started dancing around and hugged his thumb and he couldn't help but smile at his new adoptive daughter.

Ratchet walked over to Optimus and asked, "How did you do it?"

"Well…Captain Lennox called Secretary of Defense, Keller and asked him about it and Keller after a long persuasion allowed me to adopt her." explained Optimus.

Slowly Breanna closed her eyes and she had a smile on her face. Ratchet looked at him and said, "I'm going to feel sorry for you. She has been a terror tonight."

Optimus looked at his old friend and smiled and replied, "All young creatures can be terrors at times, we just need to deal with it and raise them right."

Ratchet looked at Optimus and shook his head. He knew Optimus didn't know what he was getting himself into. Ratchet had to laugh a little. He knew all creatures could be terrors, but human children were the worst he had ever experienced.

Optimus walked over Ratchet and handed the sleeping Breanna over to the medic so Optimus could transform and Breanna could be safe and sleep soundly inside the protection. Optimus started driving off and Ratchet quickly woke up Ironhide and they quickly transformed and followed Optimus on the road.

* * *

Way above them flew a 22 raptor. He started laughing seeing the Autobots had now a child with them. He couldn't wait to tell the surviving Decepticons. The Autobots were going to get a surprise of their life. Megatron was now dead and Starscream was the commander of the Decepticons. He laughed with joy. He was going to get back at the Autobots if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Yes, there's a little bit of Starscream in it. Don't worry they'll be more of him to come. Please review! No flames needed!


	5. Teh Fight over Breanna

Yes, I finally updated. Again I owe the ideas to Lady Tolwen. She has helped me alot with Hero and this story. I hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

Chapter 5

The Fight over Breanna

Once the Autobots had left Captain Lennox let out a tired sigh. Of course the adoption wasn't fully completed. Optimus had to sign papers which he was still figuring out how that was going to happen. He had told Keller what had happened with Breanna's parents and after a long chat he had convinced him. Now they had to keep this away from the public or else all hell was going to break loose.

* * *

Breanna was sleeping soundly as Optimus and the rest of the Autobots drove away from Captain Lennox. Optimus was happy that Keller was going to let him adopt a human child. Suddenly up ahead flashing lights were spotted.

"What now?" asked Ironhide who was getting really mad with all the stops.

"I have no idea Ironhide." replied Optimus who slowly stopped.

Police surrounded the Autobots and said, "Let the girl go and transform!" yelled an officer.

Optimus opened his cab door showing a sleeping Breanna. The police officer waited for Optimus to get her out when Ironhide yelled, "What do you expect him to do!? You have to get her out before he can transform!"

The police officer jumped and quickly took the girl out of Optimus's cab and Optimus transformed.

"What's the matter officer?" he asked.

"Where are the girl's parents?" he asked.

"Her parents had died in a war." replied Optimus.

"Where are her family? Certainly they should be able to take care of the kid." exclaimed the officer.

"I didn't know she had any family. She has never spoken about them at all." he replied calmly.

The rest of the Autobots transformed and surrounded the officer. The officer nearly dropped Breanna, but kept a full hold on the girl. Optimus lowered his head to the male officer and asked, "What is this about?"

"You are going to adopt a human child! It's unheard of! The United States can't let you adopt this child until we have a court to decide what will happen."

"I have just had permission from the army and secretary of defense." replied Optimus not liking what he was hearing.

Breanna started to move and when she felt small arms around her she opened her eyes. She looked up and saw the police officer. She started squirming and when she couldn't get loose she screamed. The officer was shocked at the girl's behavior and quickly put her down. When she felt the ground beneath her feet she quickly ran to Optimus and hid behind his giant form.

"Hey! Come back here!" cried the officer.

He started going after her, but when she hid behind Optimus he stopped. He looked up at Optimus and said, "We're going to have a trial in 2 days about you adopting this child. It'll take place in California."

Breanna quickly ran to Optimus's hand and he gently wrapped it around her small body for comfort. The officer got back in his car and drove off. Ironhide looked at Optimus who slowly stood up with Breanna in his hand clinging to one of his fingers. Ironhide shook his head and asked, "Why can't the humans leave us alone. I mean we saved their planet for crying out loud."

Ratchet looked Ironhide who was grumbling to himself. He then looked at Optimus and said, "These humans are very insecure around us sir. They still don't trust us after what we did."

Optimus sighed and looked down at Breanna who squealed, "I trust you guys! You guys saved my life!"

Ratchet chuckled and replied, "Well Breanna not all humans think like you."

Breanna looked up at Optimus who was looking at her worriedly. Breanna did her best to hug his finger which made him smile a little bit. Suddenly car headlights were visible coming their way. They all tried to make a run for it, but as they did a familiar voice called to them, "Optimus! What's the matter!?"

Optimus turned around knowing that voice. It was Captain Lennox.

"We got stopped because someone told the humans about me trying to adopt Breanna." replied Optimus who was still holding Breanna in his hand.

Lennox covered his face and asked, "How did they know so fast!? I mean we only got through this a few minutes ago."

"The line could have been taped." said Ratchet, "Humans know that you and the secretary of defense and the rest of the army knows about us and when you call one of your men or Keller, then they will tap the line to see what you are talking about."

Optimus looked at the medical officer and then back down at his little friend.

"We have to go to a trial to try and make sure I can adopt Breanna." said Optimus.

Captain Lennox covered his face and said, "This isn't good. This isn't good. The court will not allow you to adopt her because you are not from here and they'll try to give her to her relatives."

"We need to start driving towards California to wherever the trial is…in fact where is it." said Optimus, "The police officer was too afraid to tell us where it was."

"I'll call about this. Hey Ironhide can you give me a ride? I need to go to New York and talk to the court about this, but first I'm going to call people about what's going on." he replied.

Ironhide quit his grumbling and transformed and opened the door.

"What about that other car?" asked Ratchet.

"It's my friend and they are heading somewhere else." he replied waving to his friend to go on without him.

His friend saw him, but instead of driving off, he called him on his cell.

"Captain Lennox…."

"Solider, I have unexpected things I have to do. Ironhide is going to help me fulfill what I have to do. Go on home."

After that Lennox quickly hung up the phone and said, "Okay Ironhide lets get a move on."

Ironhide slipped into drive and drove out of there pretty fast. Optimus gently sat Breanna on the ground and transformed and opened the door so that she could get in. She climbed in and the rest of the Autobots drove after Lennox and Ironhide. Breanna stayed awake for the rest of the night and watched the sun rise the next morning. Optimus let out a sigh when suddenly Ironhide came on his comlink, "Sir we found out where the trial will be taking place. Follow us."

"Thanks Ironhide and Captain Lennox." replied Optimus.

"Oppimus, I don't want to go to my other family." whispered Breanna.

"I know, but they may decide that's where you have to go." replied Optimus.

"I don't want to. Last time I was there my parents never let me go back. They said they weren't very nice to me."

Optimus felt more tugging at his spark. He couldn't let those humans take Breanna away from him. After a few more hours they reached the place where the trial was going to be held the next day, after they pulled up a yellow Camaro with Sam and Mikaela inside.

"Optimus! What's happening?!" exclaimed Sam who jumped out of Bumblebee and ran over to Optimus and saw a small child in his cab.

"The United States Government won't let Optimus take care of a human child." answered Ratchet.

Mikaela walked next to Sam and saw Breanna laying down in the seat not wanting to be taken away. Captain Lennox walked up to the court house where they have all the trials for the Optimus and Breanna. Breanna looked at Sam and Mikaela and then Mikaela asked, "How did you get her?"

"I found her under debris from the war in Los Angeles. Her parents had been killed." he replied, "Now answer my question. How did you know about this trial?"

"Well…its kinda on the news and so when we heard we told Bumblebee who sped off down here to you guys." Sam replied.

"Um…Optimus how do you think they're going to do the trial? It's not like we can fit in that building." said Bumblebee.

"I have no idea Bumblebee." sighed Optimus.

Suddenly Lennox came stomping outside from the building and said, "They don't want Optimus in there because he's too big, but they're not moving the location outside at all. They don't want Optimus to have custody of Breanna."

Sam and Mikaela got really mad, "That's mean!" exclaimed Mikaela.

"This is not right. Just because Optimus is different doesn't mean that he can't have the same rights. I mean they're going to be living here for now on. The Allspark was destroyed and they couldn't go back to their planet to restore its beauty." yelled Sam, "I'm going to talk to them…if they don't want to listen I'll call the President himself to make sure the trial will be moved outside."

Lennox walked in after Sam and Mikaela was left with the Autobots and Breanna. Mikaela opened Optimus's door and got in the cab with Breanna. Breanna looked at Mikaela who smiled at her.

Breanna slowly moved closer into the seat not sure if the young girl was a friend or foe.

"It's okay Breanna." soothed Optimus.

"Hey Breanna, my name is Mikaela I'm a friend of Optimus's." she said.

Breanna looked at Mikaela who didn't fully trust her. There were people who were trying to make sure Optimus couldn't raise Breanna. Mikaela quickly took out her purse and looked around and found a piece of candy and handed it out towards Breanna.

Breanna saw the candy and slowly sat up and looked at Mikaela.

"It's okay, you can have it." she said.

Breanna slowly took it out of Mikaela's hands and started unwrapping the candy sticking it in her mouth. Just then Sam and Lennox came out of the building smiling.

"What happened?" asked Mikaela seeing their smiles.

"We got them to have the trial out here tomorrow." exclaimed Sam.

"Great! Um…who will stand up for Optimus, I mean I bet he can handle himself since he's much smarter than humans because he's a robot, but would you think he'd need a lawyer?" said Mikaela.

"Mikaela, I'll be fine." reassured Optimus.

Mikaela shook her head and said, "It's getting late I suggest you two get a good night's rest for tomorrow."

Breanna looked at Mikaela and gave a slow smile. Mikaela smiled back and said, "See you later Bree."

Breanna watched as Mikaela and Sam walked over to Bumblebee and drove off.

"Breanna you're going to need to rest big time." Optimus whispered.

Breanna curled up in a ball snuggling in Optimus's seats for comfort. She slowly let her eyes close and darkness covered everything.

The next morning Breanna woke up and found it was morning. She started to stretch, her little bones cracked a little from being stretched. When she looked out the window she saw many people walking around with cameras and everything. She stood up in the seat and making herself very noticeable.

"It's the girl!" exclaimed one person.

Breanna's eyes widened with fear as the group of people started running her way. She quickly locked the doors so no one could get in. The group ran all around Optimus trying to ask her questions. This woke Optimus suddenly and asked, "What's the meaning of a wake up call?"

Everyone was suddenly quiet when they heard the voice come out of nowhere. Breanna sunk down into the truck so no one could see her. Optimus looked around and saw people crowding around him. Lennox came up to him and said, "The trial starts very soon Optimus.

Optimus unlocked his doors and said, "I need you to get out Breanna. They won't harm you I promise."

Optimus opened his door and Breanna slid out of the cab. The reporters quickly took a step towards her and stopped when Optimus started transforming which startled them. He looked down at Breanna and gently picked her up holding her up high above the humans. Optimus carefully stepped over the humans surrounding them to where they would have the trial.

When he sat down a person from the crowd quickly made her way to Optimus.

"Sir, my name is Madison Dalzell and I'll be representing you and Breanna today." said Madison.

Optimus looked down at the lawyer and said, "I don't have any money."

The lawyer quickly waved him off and said, "I just want to do something write. You should have custody over her when her parents had been killed and they never really went to their parent's house."

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"I've read the newspaper." she replied.

Breanna looked down at the lawyer from Optimus's hand and Madison looked up at her and smiled, "Don't worry Breanna; I'll make sure you will stay with Optimus."

Breanna smiled a bit and looked up at Optimus. Very soon everyone had settled themselves down and the judge came out. Everyone stood up including Optimus and sat down when the judge did so. The judge looked through his paper and then looked up and saw Optimus sitting down with Breanna in his hand clutching her close to his chest.

Breanna looked around and saw a jury on one side that would be listening to them.

"Okay, what's the subject?" asked the judge.

The lawyer on the other side stood up and said, "An alien robot trying to adopt a young human girl."

The judge stopped what he was doing and looked up at Optimus seeing him holding a human female in his hands. He had to take his eyes off the sight or else nothing else would have happened.

"You're Honor, this giant robot is not from this planet. He has only been here in a mater of days and he wants to adopt a human child. It's absurd! He can't care for a human child. For heaven sakes he's a robot!"

Optimus looked down at the human and then at Dr. Dalzell.

"You're honor these giant robots are not like other robots we have here. This robot….this transformer commander of the Autobots risked his life to save our planet. He saved this girl from rubble. If it weren't for him she'd be dead right now. He has feelings just as we do, they can feel just as we do."

"Dr. Madison Dalzell, how do you know so much about these beings?" asked the judge.

"Sir, I've done my research. I've asked their friends. These are the beings that saved us from the Decepticons who were going to destroy us." she said.

The other lawyer looked at her and then at the judge, "You're honor this robot is giant. He could easily kill her on accident. Being as gentle as possible she could easily slip and fall to her death."

"Most likely not, Optimus Prime caught me while I was falling from a building Megatron had just knocked me off of. Optimus will protect Breanna with all his life. He'd sacrifice it just to save her." said Sam from the crowd.

Everyone looked at him and then back at the judge. The judge looked at Sam and ignored him then back at the lawyer and said, "I agree that could happen. What about her family she has?"

"Sir, they are not fit to raise anymore children. Her parents had a rough childhood and tried to make their daughter's better. In fact years ago Breanna's mother was taken away from her parents because of being abused. She was 17 and a few days later turned 18 and could go out into the world. Breanna's father's parents both died a few years ago." said Madison.

The judge the looked at the other lawyer and said, "I agree with Mr. Baxter here. The jury what do you say?"

The jury started talking amongst themselves and said, "The child has to have a different legal guardian for her own safety."

Breanna started crying holding on to Optimus not wanting to let go. Suddenly there was an explosion in a distance and Ironhide came on his comlink, "Sir Starscream is attacking you need to get Breanna to a safe place."

Optimus quickly put Breanna down and whispered, "I'll be back."

Mr. Baxter watched as Optimus ran off. All the people were shocked and then heard metal crashing against metal. Breanna turned around and saw a different transformer she hadn't seen before. The transformer had red eyes and she started screaming.

"RED EYES! RED EYES!" she screamed.

Starscream looked over at the scouring humans and saw Breanna screaming. He smiled and started running towards her when Optimus grabbed hold of him and threw him away from them. Ironhide got out his cannons and started firing upon Starscream who was now leaking fluid and had to get somewhere fast.

Everyone watched in horror as the jet flew off slowly. Optimus carefully walked back to his seat and picked up Breanna and held her close and whispered, "You're safe. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you."

Madison quickly jumped up and said, "You see! He fought to save her life and ours! He would never hurt her! She has already made a bond with him."

The jury started talking once again and said, "We changed our minds, Optimus shall be allowed to adopt Breanna."

Mr. Baxter's jaw dropped hearing the new verdict. Optimus stood up holding Breanna close and the judge said, "Sir, we're going to need you to sign some papers then we'll make sure everything is okay to let you go."

Optimus gently took the small pen and scribbled something very fast on the paper and laid it down. Everyone was shocked how he didn't break the pen. A few minutes went by and the judge said, "Optimus you are now legally Breanna's adoptive dad."

Breanna squealed and hugged Optimus's finger and Optimus brought her close to his chest smiling. He was so happy. He looked down at Madison Dalzell and said, "Thank you."

"Any time Optimus." she said and packed up her papers and started walking away.

Optimus walked over to his men and friends who all were happy that Optimus won custody over Breanna. Mikaela smiled up at her and then hugged Sam. It turned out to be a great day.

* * *

That was a long chapter. Anyways I hope everyone of you enjoyed it. Please review! 


	6. New Home and a New School

Sorry I haven't updated. Same excuse for my other stories...writer's block. I swear that thing is the devil. Well anyways I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

New Home and a New School

Deep in the deepest part of the ocean years ago humans dumped the remains of the dead transformers. One of them was Megatron. Megatron was the most feared Decepticons throughout the universe. The fought ended when Sam Witwicky pushed the Allspark in his chest. They thought he was dead…at least for more than a decade he was dead. Megatron laid there on the ocean floor dead as a door nail when suddenly a red light flickered. His optic eyes slowly glowing brighter and brighter. He slowly started to move and saw where he was. He was missing a leg and an arm. Seeing this anger rose from within him. He let out a horrible roar scaring all sea creatures away from the Decepticon leader.

* * *

It was 12:00 in the afternoon and Breanna had just turned 16 a few months ago and they were moving to New York from Los Angeles to where Sam and Mikaela lived. The two were married now and had some kids of their own. Breanna only saw them very rarely growing up in her city, but Optimus was going to move into the same town as them. They didn't live in the city; they lived in the suburbs of the state.

"Daddy, how long is it until we're there?" asked a bored Breanna.

"We're getting closer. We'll soon be there in about 3 hour's max." he replied.

"What's the minimum?" she asked.

"About 2½ hours." he replied again.

Breanna slumped down in the seat letting her dad drive. She was close to getting her permit, but he wouldn't allow it just yet. He still thought of her as too young and shouldn't drive yet. He quietly turned on a radio station and let Breanna listen.

"Daddy why do we have to move again?" she asked.

Optimus let out a huge sigh. Ever since he had adopted her he found out parenting wasn't all fun as it seemed like. When she was younger stuff she didn't like he had to make her eat. On her first day of kindergarten he had Ironhide put her in because she wouldn't. She didn't want to leave him, not like he wanted her to leave either, but it was required for humans to learn. Ratchet of course could have taught her, but they decided it would have been best to take her to a school. They had moved a lot in Los Angeles because people would realize he was Optimus Prime the Autobot who had adopted a human child.

Optimus didn't like the attention. He was thinking all about the past he didn't hear Breanna yelling at him. Finally she kicked his dash board and he asked, "What?"

"Daddy you haven't answered my question. Why are we moving again?"

"Because we need to get somewhere where it's quiet, the suburbs are nice and you'll enjoy it." he replied.

Breanna slumped down in the seat and looked out of the window. More and more people were aware that there were aliens on Earth now that had to take certain disguises to fit in. Mostly people didn't pay attention who was driving a vehicle. Of course they all had holograms just in case.

"Daddy, I'm bored I need something to do. Plus I'm hungry." she complained.

"Breanna what did I say about complaining?" he asked sternly.

"Not to complain." she whispered.

"Yes. Now I don't want you to start acting like a 4 year old girl. You're sixteen now and you need to act your age. Now if you were a boy I'd expect you to act a little younger." he replied.

"But I am hungry." she whispered.

"We'll stop at a rest stop and you can get yourself something to eat."

"Okay!" she exclaimed and turned up the music to 'I'm a Believer'.

Optimus couldn't help but laugh as he heard her sing to an old song that was popular in the late 90's. It was in the movie Shrek and to people now a days think all this music is lame. Optimus was not a big rocker and always listened to the softer music. Because he listened to this kind of music Breanna slowly liked it and now the only music she'd ever listen to. Once in a while she'd put on something else to jam to, but she listened to the older songs more.

"You enjoying yourself?" he asked amused.

Breanna turned down the radio and said, "I was until you interrupted."

She started laughing and said, "I was just kidding daddy."

Suddenly Optimus pulled off the highway and Breanna got to get herself something to eat. Ratchet and Ironhide pulled up next to Optimus and Ratchet said, "The teenage stage is supposed to be the worst. Soon she'll be getting more boyfriends since she is going to a new school and all the boys will be looking at a new girl.

Optimus let out a sigh and said, "She's not dating anyone. Every time she is out and about a boy comes up to her I smell their pheromones and it suggests they want to mate with her. She's not dating until I say she is."

Ratchet then laughed.

"What's so funny Ratchet?" he asked.

"You sound like a human father right now." laughed Ratchet.

Breanna hopped back in the truck and asked, "What were you and grandpa talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing sweetie." he replied.

A few hours went by and Optimus said, "We're almost there sweetie."

"Good I'm tired." she groaned and stretched in the seat.

A few minutes later he stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" she asked.

"We're here." he replied opening the door.

Breanna jumped out and stumbled trying to catch her balance. Optimus quickly transformed and caught her before she could fall. She looked up at him and said, "Thank you."

Optimus just smiled down at her. Suddenly there were voices screaming from inside the house.

"Daddy! Daddy! Optimus is here!" screamed a small voice.

Suddenly out of the door way came two young children. A little girl and her younger brother, right behind them came Sam and Mikaela holding hands and walking slowly to greet their friends. Bumblebee transformed and walked over to the rest of the Autobots.

They talked for a while Mikaela gave Breanna a huge hug and so did Sam.

"So are you ready to start the new school?" asked Mikaela.

"Umm…..I'm a little nervous." she replied.

"It'll be fine. There's a lot of nice people there." she replied.

"Yeah, since Trent moved away from here." whispered Sam.

Mikaela quickly elbowed him in the ribs which he started rubbing in pain. Mikaela looked down at her children and said, "Okay Amy, Chris I said you could stay up until the Autobots got here, its time for you to go to bed now."

The kids started to moan not wanting to go to bed.

"Come on in Breanna." said Sam in a very inviting way.

Breanna looked up at Optimus and said, "Go on in."

Still Breanna looked up at Optimus and walked over to his leg and hugged it. Sam looked at her and then at Optimus then said, "Well come in when you are ready."

"Why don't you want to go in?" he asked.

"Because you can't go in." she whispered.

"Well I'll be out here you can see me through the window. I'll be fine. Plus you'll be able to see what a house looks like from the inside." he said.

Breanna was a different teenager than most. She loved her family. She never wanted to leave them. She thought she was the luckiest girl in the world to have a family like hers.

Breanna slowly let go and Optimus bent his head low to her and said, "Go on in."

Breanna quickly gave his face a hug and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and ran inside. Optimus stood back up and looked at his men. He looked at Bumblebee and asked, "How have you been old friend?"

"Fine, haven't seen or heard Decepticons at all. Do you think they're really gone?" he asked.

"No Bumblebee. I think they're in hiding. Starscream hasn't shown himself since the day Breanna was adopted."

Next thing they all knew was Sam and Mikaela walking out with Breanna. Sam walked up to Optimus and said, "You need to take Breanna to get her permit."

"She's too—

"Nonsense Optimus, I had my permit at that age." said Mikaela.

Optimus looked down at Breanna who had an innocent look on it.

"I'll think about it, but you start school tomorrow." he said.

"Already?" she asked, "Why so early? Usually we don't start until a few days after the move."

"Well we don't need to unpack. I want you to go to bed." said Optimus.

"Fine." he retorted walking over to Optimus, "Why aren't you transforming?"

"You're sleeping in the house tonight and every night during school." he said.

"But daddy!" she exclaimed.

"No, but daddy me. You're going to go to bed now." he said sternly.

Every time he gave her that look Breanna wouldn't argue. She slumped to the house and closed the door.

"So Optimus….parenthood not like you thought it would be?" asked Mikaela.

"No." he replied.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but mine are still young…"

"You mean ours." corrected Sam.

"Fine…_**ours**_ are still young and we had to go through the terrible twos. That was horrible." she sighed.

"You're telling me. Chris is still going through that stage. He wants everything he can get." he said.

"Yeah, well the bus will be coming around 7:00 in the morning so if you guys want to tell Breanna good luck I suggest you be up before that time." said Sam.

Optimus looked at his men and said, "What are we going to do if she brings home a male?"

Ironhide brought out his cannons and said, "Exterminate him."

"I was actually thinking the same thing." replied Optimus and transformed and slowly went into stasis.

* * *

The next morning Breanna was up early and got ready before everyone else. Of course it took her longer than the little kids because of her make-up Mikaela let her use and showed how to put it on. She went down to breakfast and found pancakes along with bacon.

"Wow…I never had this at home." she said.

"Well I hope you enjoy it's my specialty." said Sam.

Optimus was up and looked through the window seeing Breanna having a good time with Mikaela and Sam with their family. Breanna saw Optimus and waved at him. She finished her breakfast and ran outside to him. He had his hand waiting for her and picked her up to his face.

"I don't want to go to school. What if people make fun of me?"

"They won't or else they'll answer to me….what's that on your face?" he asked seeing the make-up on her face.

"Um…make-up, Mikaela says it makes girls look prettier." she said.

"You don't need make-up to look pretty" he replied.

"Daddy, I'm growing up and you can't do anything to stop time. Just say I look pretty and take me to school. I don't want to ride the bus."

Optimus chuckled and said, "Okay, you look so pretty. Now let me tell Mikaela that I'm taking you to school…Mikaela, Breanna doesn't want to ride the bus so I'm taking her."

"Okay Optimus. Do you know where it is?" she asked sticking her head out of the window.

"It's the same school you guys went to right?"

"Yeah." said Sam.

"Yeah, I know where it is." he replied.

He quickly transformed and let Breanna in. She put her purse next to her and asked, "So when do I get my permit?"

"We'll see. I'm still thinking about it." he said.

"Daddy you won't have to worry. I mean you'd be with me the whole time, and you could teach me." she said.

"Okay, maybe the end of this week." he said.

They drove for a while until it was a good time to head to school. Once there Optimus said, "I don't want you to bring any boys home understand?"

"I don't think I will." she replied.

When she closed the door a young boy walked past her and Optimus gave a threatening growl. Breanna turned to him and said, "Don't worry daddy."

She made sure no one was looking and kissed the nose of the truck.

"Pick me up at 3:00!" she called back to him running up the stairs.

She walked up to the front office and got her schedule and started walking down the hall.

"421…421…where is 421? Okay there's 204, but where is—

"Do you need help with anything?" asked a male voice from behind the bustling crowd.

She turned around and saw a tall boy around her age…maybe a little older. His hair was black and his eyes were a blue gray.

"Ummmm…I can't find 421." she whispered.

The boy smiled and said, "That's at the 4th floor. You see we're on the second floor and every room starts with 2. Go down a flight of stairs and the rooms will be 1."

"Thank you very much." she replied smiling.

"You're the new girl aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah." she whispered.

"Well I'm going to 421 myself so let me walk you up there." he suggested.

"I'd like that very much." she replied.

They walked side by side when suddenly he asked, "What's your name?"

"Breanna." she replied, "What's yours?"

"My name is Alexander." he replied.

"Alexander…doesn't that mean protector of mankind?" she asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I've always been interesting in the meanings of things and stories of the stars. In fact my name means strong one." she said.

"Wow. You're different than the rest of the girls in this school who only think about their hair." he said amused.

"Is that a good thing?" she asked quietly.

"Oh yes!" he exclaimed.

They entered the room just as the bell rang. The rest of the day went by fast. She met a lot of new friends that day. She saw Alexander in two other classes that day. By the time 3:00 came she didn't want to go home. She walked out of the building and saw Optimus waiting patiently for her to get in. Just as she was about to get in she heard Alexander call her name.

"Breanna!"

She quickly turned around and there he was.

"Hey Alex. You don't mind calling you Alex do you?"

"Oh no go right ahead. I'll see you tomorrow. It was nice meeting you today." he said and slightly waved.

Breanna couldn't help but smile as she saw him walk away. As the stepped inside the cab Optimus growled.

"His pheromone level was over the top around you." he said.

"He likes me?!" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah I think so." he said glumly.

Breanna smiled and then told Optimus the whole day at school.

"So…did he try to do anything to you? Take you in any secret place in the school?" he asked.

"Daddy! No he did not! He just showed me where my first period class was." she retorted.

Optimus drove back to the house and Breanna said, "Alex was very nice."

"Alex…is that short for Alexander?" he asked, "Meaning protector of mankind?"

"Yeah. He was really sweet." she said.

Optimus sighed he knew he couldn't keep her from liking him. It was going to be hard, but he was going to have to let his baby grow up.

* * *

I hoped you guys enjoyed. Please review! Hopefully I'll update sooner! Please review!


	7. Bad News

Again same excuse for why I haven't updated. Sorry short chapter. Really couldn't think of anything at the moment, but longer chapters will come.

* * *

Chapter 7

Bad News

Breanna had told Optimus about her day at school and about Alex. She had a crush on the boy and she couldn't deny it. Optimus didn't like the fact that she liked this boy, but he had no control about that.

"So do you have any homework?" he asked finally after she was done talking about Alex.

"No, I just need to get some supplies and that's it." she replied yawning.

"Maybe Mikaela will get the supplies. You sound like you need to rest. Go ahead and lay down and take a small rest as I drive." he whispered.

"But then everyone will freak out." she replied tiredly.

Suddenly a hologram was right next to her and she was about to scream. The man's fingers came up to her lips and said, "Shhhh. It's just a hologram sweetie."

She looked at the hologram with curiosity. She then yawned again and said, "Honey get some rest."

With that she let her eye lids slowly fall and she went into a deep slumber. As Optimus drove the day went on and by the time he was done driving around the sun was setting. Getting Breanna used to the new time zone was hard. She was so used to California and she felt like she was going to be early and waking up too early.

When they drove in the driveway there was Ironhide in robot form and walked over.

"So how was the first day of school?" he asked.

"Well Ironhide, she met a male today and she's very fond of him." replied Optimus very quietly trying not to wake Breanna.

"Come again?"

"We have boy trouble Ironhide." Optimus sighed.

Breanna stirred a little bit inside and sat up. She saw that they were at the Witwicky's house and saw Ironhide standing in front of them.

"Uncle Ironhide!" she exclaimed.

She opened Optimus's door and ran straight to him. Ironhide who was not a softie had grown soft for the human child who was now like his niece."

"So I hear you like a boy at school." he said.

"Ironhide…"whispered Optimus.

"Daddy, did you tell Uncle Ironhide about my day?" she asked hurt.

"No! I just told him about that boy I don't like." he grumbled.

Ironhide looked down at Breanna and said, "Breanna I'm taking you to school tomorrow and you show me where he is."

"No." she stated plainly.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"You'll try to exterminate him. I don't want you to exterminate him." she replied.

"I would never do such a thing to you Bree."

Just then Ratchet walked up and Breanna ran to him hugging his leg. Ratchet looked down at the human female who was now his granddaughter and asked, "I smell a male scent on you Breanna. Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked.

"I met a boy today and he was very sweet." she replied.

Ratchet looked at Optimus who was now transformed and then at Ironhide and asked, "Do you two know about this?"

"Yes Ratchet. I met the boy when Breanna was running towards me. Seems nice, but I don't want him coming here any time soon." Optimus replied.

Bumblebee heard what was going on and walked over to Breanna and said, "Hey Bree I'll take you to school tomorrow. You know I won't do anything rash."

Bumblebee was like an older brother she had never had. He didn't care if she would get a boyfriend just as long as he treated her with great respect. He cared for Sam deeply, but if he would hurt Mikaela or their children in any way he would take care of it. He wouldn't kill Sam, just knock some sense into him.

"Okay Bee. Daddy Bee will take me to school tomorrow." she called up to him.

Optimus looked down at her then he looked at Bumblebee and said, "Keep an optic on her. Don't want any males touching her inappropriately."

Breanna was trying hard not to laugh as Optimus laid out the ground rules to Bumblebee with taking Breanna to school. Breanna walked inside and Mikaela and Sam were both in a frantic.

"Hey Sam, what's the matter?" she asked.

Sam looked at Breanna then at Mikaela and said, "I need to speak with Optimus."

He rushed past her and outside. Breanna looked at Mikaela who was holding her children protectively to her chest.

"Mikaela, what's the matter?" she asked.

Mikaela looked at her and whispered, "Megatron is coming back."

"Who is Megatron? What's so bad about him?" she asked.

Her father had not told her about the Decepticons hoping that he would never have to introduce her to them.

"Breanna, you'll have to hear the story about Megatron from your father. He knows him better than anyone else." whispered Mikaela.

"Mommy, you won't let the monster get us will you?" Amy asked.

"Of course I won't. I'll die protecting you." she replied.

Breanna slowly walked outside to find her father talking to Sam.

"Daddy…who is Megatron?" she asked.

Optimus stopped what he was doing and looked at his daughter who had fear imprinted on her face. He looked down at Sam who understood and walked away. When Sam was out of sight Optimus laid a hand for her to climb in. Once she did Optimus let out a sigh and sat down.

"Megatron…was my arched enemy a while back ago…he was the one who had killed your real parents in our war." he whispered sadly.

"He killed my parents?" she asked.

Optimus nodded sadly. She looked down at her hands and asked, "What are we going to do?"

Optimus let out a sigh and said, "Well…you're going to keep on going to school. When we hear news from the secretary of defense we'll take you out and you'll go somewhere safe with Mikaela and the kids."

"Daddy, I sense you're not telling me something." she whispered.

Optimus looked down at her and said, "He killed my brother a while back ago."

"What was his name daddy? You never told me about your brother." she replied.

Optimus looked at her trying to come up with a name not wanting her to worry about Megatron being her real uncle.

"His name was….Orian Pax." he whispered.

"I'm sorry daddy." she whispered letting a tear fall.

"Breanna I don't want you to get worried about this okay? We'll never let anything happen to you. I'd die protecting you Breanna. I would never forgive myself if I ever lost you." he whispered.

Breanna hugged his thumb and said, "If you did that I'd be depressed daddy. Don't talk about death around me please?"

He looked down at her and nodded. He gently rubbed her back and said, "Time for you to go to bed. Now again I don't want you worrying about this matter."

She nodded and once on the ground she ran to the door.

"Sir, you didn't tell her the full truth." whispered Ironhide.

"I know Ironhide. I don't want her to know my brother killed her parents right now. I don't want her to be afraid of any of us." he whispered and slowly transformed into a semi. It was going to be crazy for now on. Megatron was back and things were going to get bad, especially when he had Breanna.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. Please review!


	8. Megatron

Okay I hope you guys like this chapter. It just came to me so I thought I'd update it today. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Megatron

Megatron had crawled a long way on the bottom of the ocean, but finally on to the shore of land. He tried to fix himself, but found that he was useless coming to that. He then asked if any Decepticons were alive to come to him immediately. Starscream was alive, but he really didn't feel like helping Megatron. He wanted to the leader of the Decepticons and he deserved it, but Megatron would never allow it. He loved being the reign of terror on all beings.

Barricade came rushing to his aid and did the best he could to repair him. He wasn't a medic, but he was the closest to a medic Megatron had. He hated the fact that he had no medics and the only medic on earth was Ratchet…an Autobot and the Autobot would never fix him. After Barricade was done he made sure Megatron was stable and could walk. When Megatron stood up he looked at Barricade and said, "Go find the Autobots then report to me."

"Yes Lord Megatron." Barricade replied transforming into a police car and went driving away with his lights flashing and sirens going. Megatron stood there looking at the sky. Before he would fight the Autobots he would make Starscream pay. He transformed and went flying into the sky tracking him on his radar.

* * *

Breanna woke up the next morning. She stretched and realized it was Saturday. She could sleep in as long as she wanted, but looking at the window expecting to see the sun rising she saw a blazing red optic. She let out a terrifying scream waking up everyone inside and outside. The optic disappeared and she ran to the window finding a police car driving off.

Optimus quickly came to the window and asked, "What's the matter Breanna?!"

"Red optics!" she cried.

She hadn't seen red optics since she was a little girl and she remembered it very well. Optimus held out his hand for her to climb on and she eagerly jumped out of the window into his awaiting hand.

"Do you know what it looked like?" he asked.

"No, only that it transformed into a police car and sped away." she sobbed.

Optimus looked at his men knowing it was Barricade that had frightened her. Ironhide stepped forward and whispered, "Megatron must have sent him out to find us or whoever close to us."

Breanna didn't hear a word Ironhide said only cried in the hands of Optimus. Optimus looked at him and said, "We have to get out of here."

"What?" asked Breanna wiping away her eyes.

"We need to move it's not safe anymore. Megatron is alive and he will want to hurt us by hurting you." he said.

"Daddy, I'm scared." she hugged his chest.

"I know baby. I know. I will never let those Decepticons get their hands on you do you hear me?" he replied.

Mikaela and Sam ran to the window and asked, "What's going on?"

"We all have to move. Leave your stuff here. Megatron is back and Barricade was here. He now knows where we are and we're not safe." Optimus said.

"Oh no." whispered Mikaela.

Mikaela quickly exited the room to get her two children who were playing in their room. They heard them screaming when Mikaela got them. They wanted to stay. Optimus looked at Breanna and said, "Get a change of clothes and get back out here."

Breanna nodded still a little shaky. She slowly started walking in Optimus's hand to the window, but nearly fell. Optimus caught her in his other hand and gently put her in the house. He waited a few minutes and she came back out. He put her on the ground near the Autobots so that she would be protected in case any Decepticons come. She walked to the front where Ironhide was transformed as the GMC Top Pick truck and sat in the bed of him. Then she heard a voice.

"Hey Bre!" a male voice called.

She looked towards the road and there was Alex.

"Alex!" she exclaimed.

"What are you doing today? If you're not doing anything we could go out on a date?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry Alex, but we're going to move." whispered Breanna.

"What!? You just got here!" he exclaimed.

"I know, but my whole family is in the military and so they just called them today saying they needed them to a new location today." she replied.

"Man that's a bummer. Do you have a cell phone or anything?" he asked.

Suddenly they both heard a door slam and Breanna turned around and saw a hologram of Ironhide walking towards them.

"Hey you! What do you think you're doing with my niece!?" he yelled.

"I'm just talking s-s-sir." he stuttered.

Ironhide looked at Breanna and said, "You know we're leaving why you started talking to this male!?"

"Sir, if I may…I was the one who started talking to her." piped up Alex.

"You never talk to my niece again boy." he growled.

"Uncle Hide…" she started to whine. She gave him big puppy dog eyes.

Ironhide looked at his niece and now knew why the human males fell to the females…they gave a look the males couldn't resist. The females were basically the people who were in charge. Just one look and they got what they wanted.

* * *

Optimus looked over the house and saw Breanna with Ironhide talking to a human male known as Alex. He quickly transformed and let his hologram go to the front. Ironhide turned around and saw Optimus coming towards them.

"Sir…I tried to get them away—"

"Not now Ironhide." he said sternly.

Optimus walked over to Breanna and looked at Alex and asked, "Who are you sir?"

"I'm Alexander sir." Alex replied.

Optimus looked at him with stern eyes. He wrapped a protective arm around his daughter and said, "My name is Commander Optimus Prime. Breanna is my daughter and what is your business here?"

"I was wanting to take your daughter out sir." he replied.

"Bad timing we just got called to a new location." he retorted not liking the male around his daughter.

"I've heard. I was curious if I could have her number for safe keeping?" he asked.

Optimus looked at Breanna and sighed, "Fine."

Optimus gave him Mikaela's cell which Alex put in his cell.

"Okay Breanna we're on a tight schedule and we have to go. Say bye to Alex." he replied.

"I'll see you around Breanna." he replied and kissed her hand.

Optimus saw this and said, "Time to go!"

He picked up his daughter and carried her to the back. When they were out of sight his hologram put Breanna down and disappeared. The semi door opened and Breanna hoped in.

"I never want to see that male near you again." he said sternly.

"I probably never now since we're going." she retorted.

"Don't you give me that tone young lady!" he raised his voice.

* * *

Barricade who was hiding at a police station watched as the Autobots drove off.

"Sir they're moving do you want me to follow?" he asked.

"Yes Barricade. Keep an optic on them. Don't let them get out of sight." replied Megatron.

Barricade snuck out quietly out of the police station and followed the Autobots to where they wouldn't notice him, but he had them in sight.

* * *

Yes to all you Decepticon fans Megatron is back and there will be hell to pay for what they did to him. Please review! 


	9. Kidnapped

Yey! I got this updated! I'm so proud of myself. Anyways Decepticons are in this chapter big time. Keep an optic out for them you Decepticon lovers!

* * *

Chapter 9

Kidnapped

During the ride Breanna never once spoke to her father. She had nothing to do with him. He was way too protective and wouldn't let her hang out with boys. It was not right. Then Optimus spoke up, "I'm sorry Breanna."

Breanna ignored him and kept on looking out the window at the highway. Optimus let out a sigh and said, "Breanna I know you're mad at me, but I'm only trying to protect you."

"Daddy, I never get to have my own life because you're always dictating it. If you think about it you're just like that Megatron person you're talking about. You want to control me while he wants the universe." she whispered.

Optimus was flabbergasted at her response. He wanted to say something, but couldn't manage to think of anything.

"Never! I mean never! compare me with Megatron ever young lady! I'm nothing like him. He would kill you in his fist and with no mercy! I could never do that!"

A sudden guilt filled Breanna after what she had said. She knew her father was only trying to protect her, but at times she felt as if she couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry daddy." she whispered.

She then did her best and hugged the dashboard. Optimus felt her warm body collide with his dashboard and was just happy to have her happy with him. As they drove on Ironhide's voice came through the radio.

"Optimus, Barricade is right behind us."

"Slag." whispered Optimus, "Okay Breanna I need you to jump out when I say jump out."

"Daddy!?" asked Breanna with fear in her voice.

"It'll be okay sweetie I'm not about to let you get hurt or let this Decepticon hurt you in any way." he replied soothingly.

They started to slow down and Optimus yelled, "Jump!"

Breanna didn't need to be told twice. She quickly jumped out of the moving vehicle just as Optimus started to transform. Before she could hit the ground a giant metal hand wrapped around her waist. She looked up and saw her dad finishing transforming. He quickly put her down and Barricade transformed and said, "Okay Optimus make this easier on you. Hand over the little brat right there and I'll leave. Simple as that."

Optimus looked down at his daughter who hid behind his leg and then he smiled as his face plate covered his face and said, "I'll never give you her. Oh and she's not a brat."

"I'll be the one to judge that Prime." Barricade retorted.

Ironhide and the rest of the Autobots surrounded Breanna making sure nothing would happen to her. If anything did Optimus would personally kill who ever was at fault. Just then a little silver bot only about four feet tall popped out of Barricade's chest.

"Frenzy?" asked Ironhide, "I thought the secretary of defense killed that little bug."

Ratchet quickly scooped up Breanna and held her close to his chest making sure Frenzy couldn't get her. Sam and Mikaela along with their children saw Frenzy. Both children were scared of it. Sam was in shock to see Frenzy with a head and moving around.

"This thing again?" asked Sam.

Frenzy looked at Sam and then Mikaela. Lastly he looked at the children and he put on an evil grin which Bumblebee caught. Frenzy went running at the human family shouting words in Cybertronian. Breanna hearing every word knew what he was saying. When she was little all the Autobots were teaching her to speak their native tongue just in case if anything they needed to talk in private and people are surrounding them.

"Grandpa put me down. Sam and Mikaela with their family are in trouble." exclaimed Breanna.

"I'm sorry Breanna, but I need to keep you safe. The Decepticons want you for some reason and I can't let them get you. Your father will have my head for a midnight snack." replied Ratchet.

She then saw Bumblebee put his foot down in front of the human family and said, "No one told me there was a party here."

Ironhide came up behind him and pulled out his cannons and pointed them at the miniature robot and asked, "Now you've got to ask yourself one question…do I feel lucky. Well do ya punk?"

Frenzy let out a loud yell. He started scrambling over to Barricade. He saw Optimus Prime doing a number on him and he looked at Ratchet seeing he had a hold of the human child they were looking for. He quickly scrambled over to the Autobot and quickly climbed in his leg. Ratchet felt this and tried to get Frenzy out of his body. The mischievous Decepticon could easily kill him if he went to his spark and he had to get him out of him before he fell dead and Breanna was taken away.

With his free hand he quickly dug into his leg and grabbed Frenzy and tightened his grip on the small Decepticon. Breanna was in Ratchet's other hand when suddenly he was hit by a laser in the sky. He fell to the ground and Frenzy got out of his grip then getting Breanna.

Breanna didn't go down without a fight. She quickly punched the little bot in the optics punching one out. Optimus threw Barricade to the ground and was hurrying over to Ratchet and Breanna. He merely flicked Frenzy off of his daughter and he looked up seeing Megatron suspended in the air.

"Barricade you have failed me!" he yelled.

"I'm so sorry sir." he replied.

Megatron transformed and landed in front of Optimus who held Breanna. Megatron looked at Optimus and then the little girl in his hands.

"Wow Optimus, they seem to be multiplying around you." Megatron smirked.

Optimus let out a warning growl. Breanna hugged her father's chest not wanting to be let got of. Megatron suddenly leaped in the air tackling Optimus to the ground with Breanna in hand. When she got close to the ground Optimus lost his grip on her and started punching Megatron in the face trying to get him off of him. Breanna started to crawl away from the two fighting robots when Frenzy was in front of her again.

"Shit." she whispered.

Barricade came over to Frenzy and Breanna and said, "Good work Frenzy. Now get her in."

Barricade transformed into a police car and Frenzy was pulling on Breanna trying to get her in the car. She would fight him non-stop not wanting to go with them. Just then she lost her footing and she fell. Frenzy easily put her in the back seat of the police car.

"Megatron sir I've got the girl!" exclaimed Barricade.

Megatron looked at the police car and replied, "Maybe you didn't fail me after all."

He transformed into an alien jet and flew away just as Barricade was driving off with a screaming teenager in the back seat.

"Breanna!" yelled Optimus.

He quickly got up and transformed to get to them. He knew his alt mode was too slow to catch up to a mustang police car. Ironhide along with the rest of the Autobots and humans came over to Optimus who had his hands in fists.

"Sir we'll get her back." spoke Bumblebee.

Optimus looked at Bumblebee and said, "I know we will. Autobots! We track down these Decepticons and get Breanna back!"

The Autobots cheered in agreement and transformed. The humans got in with the different Autobots and drove off.

* * *

Breanna was still screaming in the back seat of the police car wanting to get out.

"Shut that thing up!" yelled Frenzy who covered his auto receptors.

"I can't do anything. You're the only one." replied Barricade.

Frenzy let out a tired sigh and climbed to the back only earning him a bunch in the face.

"Come near me again and I'll kill you." she threatened.

"Wow Prime taught her well." Barricade laughed.

Frenzy quickly hit Barricade on the steering wheel and said, "Next time you get to knock her out."

"KNOCK ME OUT!?" she yelled, "YOU'RE GOING TO KNOCK ME OUT!"

"Oh great Frenzy you're dead.

For the rest of the night Frenzy got his aft whipped by a human female and ended up with him crawling to the front seat with his legs severed.

"Why her? Why does Megatron want her?" Frenzy asked in pain.

"Because she's Prime's only daughter." retorted Barricade.

"I don't like her."

"I'm glad you don't like me. If you did I'd kill you." she replied.

"I think you already did." he complained.

"Good." she replied.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. Lets hope Breanna will be okay.


	10. Meeting Megatron

I'm on an updating roll tonight! I'll be updating Hero too so yeah! All my favorite stories in one night. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

Meeting Megatron

"Let me out!" Breanna screamed and started kicking the car and trying to pry open the doors.

"Stop that!" yelled Barricade.

"Let me out then." retorted Breanna who didn't like being held hostage like this.

"No can do. Megatron wants you." he replied.

"Megatron!" squeaked Breanna.

Frenzy laughed at this seeing Breanna scared.

"Yes Megatron our leader. He's bigger than Optimus Prime and does not give mercy to any Autobot and those are including Prime's children." taunted Frenzy.

Breanna looked at Frenzy and kicked him in the head. His neck snapped and he fell over. He started cussing in Cybertronian hating the position he was in. Barricade suddenly stopped throwing Breanna straight through the windshield. She landed on the pavement and slowly got up. She wasn't that hurt just a few minor cuts here and there from the glass. When she was done wiping the glass off of her she started running.

Barricade transformed and yelled, "Come back here you little rodent!"

Breanna saw a pond and jumped in. She grabbed a reed and stayed under the water trying to keep her breathing silent. She knew that the transformers had really good hearing and when she sensed he was near she held her breath.

"Megatron is going to kill us." complained Frenzy, "This is your fault!"

Barricade looked down at Frenzy and said, "She has to be around here somewhere. She couldn't have gotten far."

Suddenly Megatron came through his comlink.

"Barricade do you have Prime's child?" he asked.

Barricade looked at Frenzy who was scurrying away not wanting to help his partner.

"I have her Megatron. I just pulled over to let her do that human business. She threatened she'd lubricate all over my seats." replied Barricade.

"Good work Barricade. Once she's done with her business come back and I'll have a talk with her."

"Yes sir."

With that Barricade hung up with Megatron and heard a gasp for air. He looked around looking for what had gasped. He then looked down in the water. His scans couldn't scan anything and so he dug his hand in the water and grabbed something. When he pulled it out of the water it was all covered in mud.

"Slag." he whispered as he quickly whipped away all the muck that was on her. Finally she came into view and she started having a coughing fit. Barricade sighed with relief that he found her and that she was alive. The sad thing was that she was there the whole time and that neither he nor Frenzy had detected her.

Frenzy came running back and asked, "Did you find her?"

Barricade looked down at his partner and said, "Yes she was in the pond."

He lowered his hand and Frenzy looked at her and squealed, "She stinks! Megatron's going to know what happened! We're going to be scrap metal!"

Barricade rolled his four optics and dumped the human in the pond slowly getting her clean. Breanna was squirming as he did then and tried to get away.

"When my dad gets a hold of you you're going to be sorry!" she screamed.

"Oh I'm so scared." he laughed.

Frenzy looked at Barricade and said, "Barricade her father is Optimus Prime! He could easily squish me like a bug!"

Barricade looked at Frenzy and asked, "Do you think I'd ever let you get stomped on by the Autobots? Why do you think Megatron signed us up? You need protection because you can easily be killed during battle."

Suddenly Breanna started wiggling again trying to get out of his grasp. Barricade sat her down and Frenzy grabbed a hold of her. She started kicking and screaming. She finally got away from him Barricade quickly, but gently hit her. Frenzy grabbed a hold of her and put her inside Barricade and jumped in. Barricade sped off to meet Megatron.

* * *

Optimus was burning steam. He was so mad. Barricade and Frenzy had taken his daughter. Megatron was back and if he knew about her then he would know one of his biggest weaknesses. Of course he cared about humans, but Breanna was his. He had adopted Breanna when she was little. He wasn't going to let Megatron torture her.

"Optimus she's a tough girl. She'll be alright." spoke Ironhide through the comlink.

"No Ironhide. Megatron is back and if she mouths off to him…" Optimus went quiet and Ironhide knew exactly what he meant. Megatron would kill her if she didn't treat him with respect.

* * *

Breanna fell asleep after being dragged to Barricade and put inside. She slowly woke up and found she wasn't inside the police car anymore. She started to get up and froze. Her back hurt. Everything hurt.

"Damn." she whispered.

She then heard footsteps getting close to her and she looked up and saw red optics looking down at her. She let out a frightened scream and tried to run, but only managed to fall on her face. She felt sharp fingers wrap around her body and pick her up. She made a face of pain as she was being picked up and Megatron didn't like this.

"Barricade! What did you do to the girl!?" he yelled.

Barricade slowly walked over to Megatron and said, "She tried running away and so I gently hit her."

"Gently!?" she yelled, "I can barely move! My back hurts! I feel like a twenty ton car just hit me!"

Megatron looked down at the human in his hand and said, "Leave my sight. I don't want to see you until I find a good punishment."

Megatron then started stroking Breanna's back and laughed, "You know you are not like Optimus at all."

"That's because I was adopted shit head." she retorted.

"What did you call me!?" he yelled and started to squeeze her.

"I said Lord Megatron" she whimpered.

"Good." he replied now happier.

"So what did your 'father' tell you about me?" he asked.

Breanna was quiet at the moment. She was more focused on Megatron stroking her back at how better it felt until something popped.

"Ah!" she screamed.

Megatron looked at her and said, "I'll take care of Barricade right now. You start thinking about what your 'father' said about me."

He gently put her down on a soft cushion and stomped off. Next thing she heard was Barricade screaming trying to beg for mercy. Breanna cringed as she heard the screams screaming throughout the base.

"You were one of my better men and you hurt her! How dare you!?" Megatron yelled and then she heard one last scream and then nothing.

She curled up in a ball awaiting Megatron to come back. She heard the footsteps getting closer and she silently let tears run down her face. When Megatron came back he picked her up seeing she was crying.

"Why are you crying? Aren't you happy to see your uncle?" he asked.

"You're not my uncle. You killed my uncle." she growled.

Megatron started to laugh and said, "No, no my dear."

"Yes you killed Uncle Orion Pax." she cried.

Megatron started to laugh once again and said, "Orion Pax was Optimus Prime's first name before I destroyed him. I'm his brother."

"No." whispered Breanna.

"Yes Breanna. I'm your long lost uncle Megatron." he laughed.

"Its not true." she cried, "Its not true."

"Its truer than your father's story." he laughed again.

"Father would never lie." she whispered.

"He would only lie to protect you I guess. He didn't want you to know who I was. He's a strange fellow. Didn't want to help me destroy humanity." he sighed.

"Get off me!" she screamed.

Megatron tightened his grip and said, "It looks like your father didn't teach you manners."

"Yes he did I just don't want to use them right now." she retorted.

Megatron got really mad now. He put her down and with a quick flick he flicked her into the wall. This made Breanna start to cry out in pain when she hit a wall. Megatron walked over to her and said, "You will not talk to me that way again do you hear me!?" he yelled.

She nodded her head rapidly and kept crying.

'_Some uncle._' she thought through her crying.

'_Daddy where are you?_'

Megatron quickly put her in a cage and walked off. Once she knew Megatron was gone she started to break down in tears. She started crying until she was hiccupping from crying too much. She curled up into a little ball and slowly rocked herself to sleep.

* * *

Optimus felt something bad was happening and picked up the speed. He wanted Breanna back and if that meant killing Megatron to get her back so be it.

"I'm coming sweetheart. Daddy's coming." he whispered.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review!


	11. No One Hurts Daddy's Little Girl

Sorry I haven't been able to update lately. I had a long weekend, but it was in Gatlinburg TN. I was able to write this chapter and maybe I'll update Hero soon. I don't know. If anyone has ideas please feel free to share! Now enjoy this very long chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11

No One Hurts Daddy's Little Girl

Breanna was curled up in a little ball afraid of anything else her evil uncle may do. She felt as if Megatron was Uncle Scar from the Lion King wanting power and would kill her father and her do it. She heard someone walk into the room and she tried her best to hid herself from everyone, but it didn't work out. She saw the Decepticon who walked in was the one that turned into a police car.

He slowly walked over to her sensing her fear of him. He bent down to the cage so that all four optics were looking in at her. She hid her face from view and started to cry silently. Barricade sighed why did he work for Megatron? Megatron tortured little things such as humans, but this one was still young. She wasn't even full grown yet. He tossed away the thoughts and opened the cage. She let out a little whimper afraid of what he may do to her.

"Megatron wants to see you fleshing." he spoke.

Breanna tried to move closer to the corner, but didn't succeed. He easily grabbed the small human and picked her up. She put up a well good of a fight when he picked her up. Someone to be so scared of him sure had some courage.

"You're just wasting your breath human." he laughed feeling her struggle within his hand.

Soon they were in a room she had never been in. She looked around and saw Megatron sitting in a large chair.

"No." she whimpered and started to cry.

Megatron smiled an evil smile seeing her torture like this. He loved it. He loved it when a human was frightened of him. It showed that the Autobots could be frightened of him any time. Breanna started to struggle with all her might and finally got loose and fell around twenty feet to the ground.

"Ah!" she screamed when she hit the ground.

She slowly got up and her leg started shooting up a painful shock through her leg.

"My leg!" she whimpered.

"You idiot!" yelled Megatron who got up and started walking towards them.

Breanna got up with all her might and started hopping trying to get away from the angry Decepticon leader. Megatron didn't see Breanna start hopping away he was only focused on Barricade. He started beating him up just as Breanna was slowly hopping out of the room. She then found a small crack in the wall and crawled in it.

"Daddy where are you?" she cried.

* * *

Optimus and the Autobots were hurrying to find the Decepticon base. Breanna was in trouble and he could feel it in his spark. He wanted to make sure she was okay and wanted her home with him. He kept thinking all of what Megatron could do to her. He could slowly rip her apart. Take off her limbs and hear her cry. Optimus quickly got rid of the thoughts and thought of better ones. One was that she had gotten away and was looking for them. The other she was quiet and she wasn't hurt at all.

"Optimus." came Mikaela's voice from another vehicle through Bumblebee's comlink.

"Yes Mikaela?" answered Optimus.

"Do you think Breanna will be okay?"

Optimus was quiet for a little bit. He had taught Breanna well in the past. He didn't want to loose her. She was basically the only child he would ever have in his lifetime. Being on an alien planet had its ups and downs.

"Breanna will be fine. She is a strong girl and I don't think Megatron will be able to kill her that easily. Besides when I get a hold of her Megatron is dead." he replied.

He was trying to think optimistic and so far he was succeeded. He just hoped that she did survive. Megatron was horrible with children. Sam also found that out when he refused to be Megatron's pet. Everyone was silent as they drove trying to find the Decepticon base.

* * *

Breanna still kept hidden from the Decepticons. There was only one transformer who could find her and that was Frenzy. If he did then she was in trouble. Suddenly there was a roar that erupted from the base.

"That girl! Prime's girl is gone! This is your fault Barricade." he roared.

Barricade quickly ran away from Megatron not wanting to be beaten up again. He then looked down at his feet and saw Frenzy standing there and said, "Go find the girl."

With that order Frenzy was off looking to find Breanna. Breanna held her breath as Frenzy drew closer and closer until he was right in front of her. He looked straight at her and exclaimed, "F-f-found the h-h-human lord –M-M-Megatron!"

Breanna tried to hide herself from her evil Uncle Megatron. She just wanted to go home and not exit her house again. She wanted her father. Megatron bent down and found Breanna exactly where she was.

"Good work Frenzy." he spoke.

Frenzy started laughing and ran in the crack and grabbed the girl.

"Get away from me!" she exclaimed.

The next thing Megatron saw was Frenzy chasing after his head from being knocked off by Breanna. Megatron looked down into the crack and said, "You're filled with surprises aren't you?"

With that remark Breanna threw a rock at Megatron and hit him in the optic.

"Slag!" he yelled getting up on his feet holding his optic. He knew it was a rock, but it had gotten into his optic and he couldn't get it out. "Fragen, slagen human!" he yelled once again.

Frenzy found his head and quickly reattached it and ran back towards Breanna.

"Stay away." she threatened.

Frenzy merely laughed at her and took her to the ground he dragged her out and Megatron quickly grabbed her. She was in his clutches now and she was scared to death.

"You're going to pay for that human. You're going to so pay for that." he threatened.

Breanna struggled within the Decepticon leader's clutches trying to get freed, but couldn't budge. Megatron brought his other hand close to her with his scissor like fingers snipping carelessly at her. She let out a little whimper and cringed trying to get far away from him as possible.

"Say goodbye little fleshing." he laughed.

He brought his hand even closer to her and snipped the air with his fingers. She looked up into his optics and asked, "You're going to kill your only niece? Probably the only niece you'll ever have?"

Megatron laughed and said, "I do not pity fleshings. That's including a niece I have or any other human comes near me."

Breanna held her breath awaiting for a snip of her skin, but nothing happened. In fact Megatron stood still and smiled, "Well it looks like your father will be able to see your death."

Just then a semi along with the rest of the Autobots came crashing through the door and Optimus transformed seeing Breanna in Megatron's hands.

"Ah Prime. I'm so glad you could join us. You just got here in time to watch your daughter's head roll off her shoulders!" Megatron laughed.

Optimus let a growl escape from his throat. He saw Breanna had a look of pain sketched on her face and was crying silently. He felt his spark ache. He was going to kill Megatron if it meant losing his life too.

"Give her back Megatron." he growled threatening.

"Never Prime, she's so fun to torture. I can just stare at her and she starts to cry. I swear Prime I'm ashamed of you. You never told me I had a niece." he laughed.

Optimus froze in his spot and said, "You told her!? YOU TOLD HER!"

"Sorry Prime I actually thought you'd tell her about all of it, but it seems I was wrong. Orion Pax. You were such a weakling when you were Orion Pax. Now look at you. Just because Alpha Trion repaired you're the awesome Prime. It should have been me Prime! I should have been the Prime!"

Megatron was loosing it and he was slowly crushing Breanna within his grasp. She let out a painful scream. Optimus couldn't bare seeing her in the pain she was in and lunged at him. He knocked Megatron down and tried taking Breanna away from him. When he wouldn't open his hand Optimus punched him in the face and said, "Give her back!"

"Daddy!" she screamed. Her voice was getting hoarse and it was filled with pain. Megatron was slowly killing her and Optimus wasn't going to let that happen. Optimus got out his energon sword and sliced off Megatron's hand with Breanna in it.

Megatron let out a scream of pain in an alien language. Optimus quickly unwrapped the hand that was around Breanna and picked her up holding her against his chest. The other Autobots had the rest of the Decepticons cornered and had formed a circle around the humans. Optimus looked down at Megatron and said, "It could have been different brother. It could have been much different."

He then struck Megatron in the abdomen and drew it out. This was when the other Autobots fought against the Decepticons. Bumblebee took Barricade while Ratchet took Blackout and Ironhide took on Bonecrusher, Devastor. Frenzy hoped out of Barricade's chest and went straight after Sam and Mikaela's children. Sam ran in front of them and punched Frenzy in the face. The little bot looked around a little bit. He was a little dazed and then looked at Mikaela who had a crowbar and knocked his head off.

"N-n-not again!" he exclaimed as his head grew legs and he tried running off only to get stepped on by Bee. Barricade looked down seeing little metal spider legs under Bumblebee's foot and picked Bumblebee up seeing his dead partner.

"You'll pay for that!" he yelled.

Bumblebee got punched into a wall and when Barricade was about to finish him off Ironhide fired his cannons at Barricade sending the missiles straight threw Barricade's body. Barricade fell to the ground. Bumblebee looked at Ironhide seeing the Decepticons he fought were dead and Ratchet had just taken down Blackout. Optimus cradled Breanna in his hand and looked at his men and said, "Good work Autobots. Lets go home."

He stood up to full height with his daughter in his hands and walked. The rest of the Autobots transformed and rolled out of the base. Optimus looked down at her leg and saw it was bleeding and a little hint of bone was visible in the bloody mess.

"Ratchet, I need you to take Breanna to a hospital or you fix her. She has a broken leg."

Ratchet came up to Optimus and spoke, "I'll rush her to base."

Optimus gently put Breanna in the back of the search and rescue vehicle and transformed. Ratchet drove off with his sirens wailing and Optimus was right behind him.

Megatron looked around at his men seeing them all injured or dead. He looked down at Frenzy seeing his body and squished head. He looked down at his own wound Optimus had given him and whispered, "I'll get her again Prime and next time she'll die."

Megatron started laughing evilly thinking of his plan. The girl was to die. He would squish her like the bag of flesh she was.

* * *

Very thing is good. Breanna is back with the Autobots. Hurray! Please review and no flames! Helpful ideas will be appricated!


	12. A Reunited Family

Yes I decided to update this story too. I hope you guys enjoy! Everyone have a merrry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

* * *

Chapter 12

A Reunited Family

Ratchet got Breanna to the base and the others right behind him. Bumblebee transformed and got Breanna out to let Ratchet transform. Once he did he took the unconscious Breanna to a metal bed and laid her out on it. Ratchet very carefully aligned the bone in her leg and carefully wrapped a cast around it making sure it wouldn't move out of place.

Optimus stood right next to Ratchet seeing all the stuff he was doing on his daughter. He couldn't believe that Megatron had gotten a hold of her….Megatron was going to kill her. Optimus let out a worried sigh and Ratchet spoke, "Its okay Optimus she didn't suffer much damage as I thought. She's going to pull through Optimus."

"I know, but I still can't believe he got a hold of her." replied Optimus putting a hand over his face.

Ratchet turned to his leader and put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I'll give you guys some privacy. "

Once Ratchet left Optimus pulled up a chair and sat down in it. He gently stroked the few strands of hair in her face with his pinky and sighed. He was so happy to have her back with him. If he saw Megatron again and he still wanted his daughter he wouldn't hesitate to kill to protect her. He would sacrifice himself to protect her. He never wanted anything to happen to her…but he had failed. Megatron did get a hold of her and hurt her pretty badly…he will kill.

"Dad-daddy?" came a small murmured voice.

"Breanna!" Optimus exclaimed and slowly picked her up in his hand and held her close to his chest. "Oh Breanna I am so sorry."

"Daddy…daddy." she kept saying holding tightly on to his chest not wanting to let got of him afraid he wouldn't be there but Megatron with a fist coming at her.

"I'm here Breanna. I'm here. Nothing is going to harm you."

Breanna looked up at her father seeing it was really him and started crying right then and there unable to stop her sobs. Optimus gently stroked her back with his finger trying to calm her down.

"Its okay to cry Breanna. I'm here…Megatron isn't going to hurt you ever again." he whispered.

He felt her small body shudder at the sound of Megatron name and gripped tighter on to Optimus not wanting to let go. She felt so weak in front of her father. Yes she could see herself doing this when she was a little kid, but she was a teenager now…she wasn't supposed to cry.

Optimus just kept stroking her back and cooing softly to her. Ratchet slowly came in the room seeing Optimus and Breanna were together and Breanna was awake. He would make sure she was okay after a while. He wanted them to have some quality time. Finally when Breanna finished she looked up at her father and said, "I missed you so much daddy. I missed you so much. I thought I was never going to see you again."

"Breanna I wouldn't have let you be with the Decepticons and get tortured for all eternity. I missed you so much. I was willing to sacrifice myself if I couldn't get you." he replied.

Breanna just laid there not wanting to do anything. She was just so happy to be with her father again. She had missed him so much. She listened to his machinery work inside him which made her very calm and at peace. Her eyes slowly started to get droopy and she let her eye lids go down once and when she woke up she was on the metal bed once again.

She looked around and saw Ratchet sitting in a chair.

"Grandpa?" she questioned.

Ratchet quickly turned around and saw Breanna was up on the table. He walked over to her and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay…I'm still sore."

"Do your lungs hurt when you breathe?"

"No…. just my leg." she whispered.

Ratchet did a whole scan on her body just to make sure. Some humans were not always positive with what they had said and would be badly injured. After he did the scan he knew she would be okay, but just tons of bruises on her body. Then at the very last moment Ratchet couldn't stand it any more. He quickly picked her up and held her rocking her back and forth muttering stuff in Cybertronian. He stroked her back and then held her up to his face and again held her to his chest.

"I was so worried about you. Your father and I both were." he whispered.

"I missed all of you."

Just then the rest of the crew barged into the room where Ratchet and Breanna was. When everyone came in and saw Ratchet loving up on Breanna all of them nearly dropped their jaws.

"Wow. I didn't know Doc had a heart." spoke Ironhide.

"Yeah….didn't know about that…oh and thanks Doc for bringing me back on line." spoke a silver Autobot.

"Yeah, have your carcass sitting around doing nothing." Ratchet retorted.

Optimus walked through the Autobots and took Breanna from Ratchet's hands. Then said, "Breanna I would like you to meet someone…this is Jazz…he died during the war when we found you."

"Hello lil' lady. Heard a lot of good things about you….since I was brought back on line. Primus its good to be back." he stretched.

"Its good to have you back Jazz." replied Optimus.

Jazz walked over to Optimus and Breanna who was sitting in her father's hand and saw how short Jazz was and said, "Geez you're short."

"Hey size doesn't matter. Plus you shouldn't be saying anything." he retorted.

Optimus looked at the two and sighed and said, "Breanna Jazz is your uncle."

"Now I have two uncles…that's cool." she exclaimed.

"Yes…so I'm an uncle now? Wow….last time I checked I was second in command." spoke Jazz.

Optimus slowly let Jazz see Breanna lowering gently into his hands. Jazz just held her and started saying how cute she was and threw her up in the air and caught her. Breanna let out tons of laughter from this until Optimus caught her and said, "None of that. She just came back from being at Megatron's base…she got a broken leg so none of that.

"Yes sir….I didn't know sir." Jazz replied.

"How could you not have known? I mean we told you we just came back." spoke an irritated voice.

Jazz turned around to Ironhide and retorted, "Well sometimes you're not fully on line when someone says it."

Breanna looked up at her father and snuggled up close in his hand and slowly started to close her eyes wanting some sleep, but soon she was wide away with screamings that had entered the room. She looked down and there was Mikaela, Sam and their kids.

"Oh Breanna! Are you okay!?" asked Mikaela.

"Yeah…just a broken leg…it could've been worse." Breanna laughed.

"I remember the last time I face Megatron…" spoke Sam and then shuddered, "If it weren't for Optimus I could have died by hitting the ground."

"Wow…" Breanna whispered and looked up at her dad.

Then suddenly Mikaela's phone rang. Everyone went quiet as she answered it and then put her hand over the speaker and said, "Breanna this boy named Alex wants to talk to you…do you know a boy named Alex?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed and tried to wiggle out of her father's hands, but couldn't because of her broken leg. Optimus put her down and she limped over to get the phone and answered it. She walked out of the room laughing and talking to the boy on the other line.

"Who is Alex?" asked Jazz.

"A boy whose pheromone levels are way too high when he's around Breanna." growled Optimus.

"Can I take care of him?" Jazz asked.

"I asked that same question…we're not allowed." grumbled Ironhide.

"Man that sucks."

"Optimus your little girl is growing up." spoke Mikaela.

"Yes, and I don't like it."

Sam and Mikaela started laughing right then and there when he had said that. Optimus really wasn't like this, this often. Because of his daughter Optimus had gotten more protective other the years. Of course they were going to have to go through the stage soon enough, but not in a long time…at least it will be a long time, but it would feel like time flew by so fast.

Then Breanna limped back in the room and exclaimed, "Alex wants to meet up with me! He asked me to go to the movies with him!"

All the Autobots were speechless including Optimus who was concentrating hard not to blow up. "Okay…" he answered so carefully not to yell.

"Thank you daddy!" she squealed.

She limped over and hugged her father's leg. When she did that it calmed him down a bit, but if she was going out he was going to keep an eye out on them…make sure he didn't put any of the moves on his daughter.

* * *

Alex is back! Yey! Along with that is an overprotective Optimus...fun. Please review! No flames please! 


	13. The Date

Okay as a Christmas gift to all of my fans here is the 13th chapter to Two Worlds. Enjoy!

Optimus: Better enjoy...I worked hard in this chapter...being a father is hard work.

Megatron: Being an uncle is worse.

Breanna: rolls eyes

* * *

Chapter 13

The Date

Breanna went to bed early that night so that she could get a good night's rest. She laid there in her bed which was right next to her father's bed. She laid there wide awake unable to sleep because of excitement that she couldn't wait for until tomorrow. Then Optimus walked in the room and saw Breanna trying to fake being asleep. Optimus got into his bed and looked over at his table where her bed was and gently poked her.

"Daddy I'm trying to sleep." she moaned trying to sound like she was asleep.

"Don't try that with me young lady I can read your vital signs and you are wide awake, not even a bit tired." he replied.

Breanna let out a tired sigh and said, "I can't sleep. I want to but I can't. I can't wait until tomorrow…Alex…I haven't seen him in forever."

Optimus sighed. He hated Breanna having this guy calling. He wanted his Breanna to stay young forever. If she was a Cybertronian femme then she wouldn't be old enough. She'd still be a baby after all these years. Her little light was on and she was bouncing around on it like a little girl again. Optimus turned and looked at her and said, "Go to sleep or else I'll cancel your date."

Breanna quickly sat down and tried to sleep, but couldn't.

"Daddy…I really can't sleep. Can I sleep with you?" she asked. She hadn't asked to sleep with him since she was very young. Optimus looked at her and held out a hand for her to climb into. She eagerly did and Optimus gently laid her on his chest with his hand over top of her lightly to keep her warm.

Breanna snuggled and got warm. She slowly fell asleep right there. Optimus watched his daughter sleep. He hadn't seen her this happy since the first day she had met this Alex person. Optimus let out a sigh and closed his optics trying to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be interesting…interesting big time.

The next morning Optimus woke up and Breanna wasn't on his chest. He starts looking around frantically for her. Then the door suddenly opened and Breanna entered the room.

"Hello daddy." she exclaimed.

Optimus looked down at his daughter and quickly picked her up and raised his voice, "Don't you do that to me! I won't know what happens when I'm a sleep and you are gone the next morning! Don't ever do that again!"

Breanna looked at her father and said, "Sorry, I was bored."

Optimus shook his head. Today was going to be a big day for Breanna…her first official date. Optimus gently put her down and started walking out of the room. Breanna started after him until she saw Bumblebee and ran over to him.

"Bee!" she exclaimed.

Bumblebee looked down to see Breanna standing there looking up at him. Bumblebee got down on one knee and lowered his face to her and asked, "Yes Breanna?"

"Bee could you take me out when I meet Alex tonight I don't want my dad coming, he may screw everything up."

"I don't know if I should do that…I mean…Optimus is my commander, if I did anything without permission then I'm dead and you will be too." he replied.

Breanna looked at Bumblebee and said, "You're supposed to by my brother, you can get in trouble once in a while."

"I'm sorry Breanna."

He stood up to his full height and walked away. Breanna knew she had to do something….she had to ask her father or find Bumblebee later and say she found her dad and he said he could talk her out to meet Alex. She ran around the base trying to get the Autobots to take her besides her dad. Her dad was too protective and he wouldn't let them kiss if he tried to at least….

Suddenly she ran into someone and she fell on her bottom. She looked up and saw it was her father.

"Daddy…can Bumblebee take me to meet up with Alex?" she asked making a puppy dog face.

"Bumblebee already told me what you were trying to pull on him. No. I'm taking you and that's final. If I don't go with you there is no date." he replied.

"But daddy…"

"No but daddy me."

"You are so not fair! You never let me do what I want! I'm going to look like a loser when I pull up in a semi!" she screamed.

Optimus picked her up and held her to his face and said, "Get used to it because until you get to a certain age I will always be taking you and your boyfriend out."

Breanna crossed her arms and turned away from her father. Optimus gently put her down and walked off. Breanna ran to her and her father's room and let out the most angry scream she had ever let out. Everyone in the based stopped and listened to the scream. Everyone looked at Optimus who looked at them and said, "She's blowing some steam."

Breanna started throwing her things around the room tearing up the place. Her leg hurt pretty badly after what all happened and so she had to sit down. Then without warning Optimus came into the room and saw the mess she had made. He looked down at her and gave her a look. She quickly got up and started moving backwards to get away from her father.

"Do you want to go on the date or not Breanna!" he yelled.

"I do!" she screamed.

"Clean up this mess and then get ready. We'll be leaving very soon."

Breanna looked at her huge mess she had made and let out another scream as she quickly started cleaning up everything. She wanted everything perfect. Once she got done cleaning that she jumped into the shower the Autobots had made for her. She got cleaned up and was ready to head out the door. As soon as she started walking her cast would start itching.

"Argh! Stupid cast I can't wait until I get to take this off!" she yelled.

Optimus walked in the room seeing Breanna scratching her leg. He looked at the room and saw some stuff were still out.

"I thought you were going to straighten the room?" he asked.

"I did. The floor is clean." she replied.

Optimus let out a sigh and said, "We're not leaving until everything is cleaned up."

He then walked out of the room once again and once he did she let out a loud horrible scream. Optimus shook his head when he heard her. Teenagers were the most horrible stage a human could go through. Females had their periods and would always get grumpy. Parenting wasn't easy. Optimus thought anyone who thought so were crazy.

"Optimus…what's going on?" asked Ironhide.

"She's having one of those days. Of course she needs a good slap across the face. I can't…if I did she'd be dead."

"Ask Lennox."

"No…she's going to finish cleaning her room…our room. She threw things all around. She doesn't want me to take her on her date. What happened to the sweet little girl?"

"She grew up Optimus. Every human does this. They grow old and then they die, unlike our race who never seems to die from old age."

"Please Ratchet…I don't want to think of my daughter's death." replied Optimus.

Ratchet quickly shut his mouth and walked away. Breanna limped into the room and saw her father and said, "I'm finished father."

Optimus looked down at her and said, "Let me check."

Breanna waited impatiently for him to come back. When he did he transformed and said, "You're free to go on your date."

Breanna climbed into Optimus and he drove off to meet Alex at a pizza restraunt. Breanna covered her face when they got close to the restraunt….and there waiting was Alex.

"Oh god. Dad, don't do anything okay?" she asked.

"I promise." he sighed.

Alex walked over to the two and said, "I didn't know you had a license to drive?"

"Yeah…my dad helped me." she replied.

Alex walked over to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. _Dad, please don't do this._ she pleaded in her mind. She scooted to the door and opened it up.

"Sorry it sticks sometimes." she said.

"Hey that's alright….what happened to your leg?" he asked looking at the cast on her leg.

"Oh…just a little accident nothing major." she replied.

"Oh…so how is your dad doing?" he asked.

"He's fine, just fine. He's off somewhere….he actually doesn't know I'm here." she replied.

Suddenly the semi's engine roared scaring the two nearly to death. Breanna looked at the keys in the ignition and took them out.

"Heh…keys were still in the ignition." she replied.

Alex smiled and started scooting close to her and said, "I really did miss you."

Suddenly a seat belt wrapped around him pulling him in the seat not letting him go.

"What the hell?" he asked as he tried to get the seat belt off of him.

"Sorry…the truck is acting up. You just have to punch the seat a little bit." she replied and started punching the seat really hard until it let go. "There. It does that sometimes….its crazy."

Alex laughed and said, "So could you come over to my house sometime? Or I come to yours and meet the rest of your family?"

"Well…I'd have to ask my father first." she replied.

Suddenly the truck started shaking making the two having to hold on to something. The door opened and Alex fell out.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed trying to get out. When the door wouldn't budge

"Open the door father. You broke your promise." she whispered.

The door unlocked and let out Breanna. She ran over to Alex and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…you have one cool truck though…it has a mind of its own." he said.

"You have no idea." she whispered.

She helped them up and then looked at him and looked at the truck. Alex looked at her and gently kissed her on the cheek and said, "You're so beautiful…ever since I saw you….you were beautiful."

This made Breanna blush pretty badly. Alex hugged her tightly against his body. She had never felt this way. She felt safe with him. She was happy.

"I should get going. I can't stay out long." he whispered.

"Okay." she replied.

He kissed her on the cheek again and started to walk off. She walked back to the car and said, "I never want to speak to you again."

"I'm sorry Breanna, but I couldn't stand it. Plus he was making a move on you….and he KISSED YOU!" he yelled.

Breanna crossed her arms. She still wished Bumblebee took them out. She just wanted to die from embarrassment. She just wanted to die.

* * *

Please review! I hope each and everyone of you have a wonderful Christmas!

Optimus: Yes...I will with my wife.

Megatron: Where are my fans? I need some of my fans.

Optimus: Well this is an Optimus fic...so not much of them.

Breanna: Shut up! Just review so that these two old bots can shut up.

Optimus and Megatron: What!?


	14. Running Away

Yes its getting close to the New Year. Can everyone wait? Once 2008 hits it'll be 5 months unil I graduate. Anyways I hope you guys love this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

Running Away

When Optimus and Breanna got home Breanna ran into their room and ran under the desk and hid from her father. Optimus walked in the room and started looking for Breanna.

"Oh come now Breanna. I didn't mean to do embarrass you. I was just having a little fun with the male." he spoke loudly with remorse in his voice. Breanna still didn't come out making Optimus get down on his hands and started searching for his daughter. When he looked under the desk he found her hiding in cords from his computer.

"I'm sorry sweetie." he whispered reaching out a hand to pick her up with.

Once he was inches away from her she slapped his finger and yelled, "I never want to talk to you again! Don't even touch me!"

With that she ran out from behind the desk from a little crack and ran out of the room. Optimus slumped down to the floor so mad at himself for what he did. She and him were so close like a father and daughter were supposed to be like. Now he had ruined that because he got mad at her dating and picked on her boyfriend a little bit. He decided not to go after her and let her have her breather…he just hoped that she would be able to forgive him afterwards.

Breanna went running through the base crying. She didn't look behind her afraid she'll see her father there. She closed her eyes still running and ran into a metal leg and fell down.

"Who was that?" came a gruff voice.

Breanna opened her eyes and looked up to see her Uncle Ironhide looking down at her. He bent down to her level and asked more gently, "Are you okay sweetie? Are you hurt?"

"No." she replied sniffling.

"Then what is it then?" he asked gently wrapping his hand around her frail body.

"Its dad he never let me do anything! He ruined my date tonight and I don't want to see him ever again."

"Now, there, there Breanna. He's just trying to protect you that's all. Human males have two brains…that's what Mikaela told me when she and Sam were younger, and they mostly use the other brain that isn't in their head…he doesn't want you to get hurt."

"Well he's already hurt me. I don't ever want to speak to him again. I want to move into Bumblebee's room. I don't want to stay with dad anymore." she huffed and crossed her arms.

Ironhide looked down at his niece and shook his head. He stood up at his full height and started walking with Breanna in his hand laying down taking a breather. She was now asleep and Ironhide turn around a corner and saw Optimus.

"Ironhide, have you seen Breanna?" he asked.

Ironhide held up his hand with had a sleeping Breanna in it. Optimus looked down at her and then at Ironhide and asked, "Is she mad at me?"

"Well…she wants to move her bed to Bumblebee's room." Ironhide replied.

Optimus ran his hand across his face and groaned. He had really messed up this time. He looked down at his daughter and turned away and said, "I won't move her bed into Bumblebee's room, but I'll give her a sleeping bag and put in there. You can tuck her in since…she's liking you at the moment."

Ironhide nodded and walked to Bumblebee's room seeing the young bot was still up.

"Hey 'Hide what are you doing?" asked Bumblebee.

"Optimus and Breanna are not talking at the moment because of her date and she wants to sleep in your room." Ironhide replied.

"Oh….so I guess it went that bad?"

"Yeah. It went pretty bad…Prime messed with the boy." laughed Ironhide.

"Yikes…I would be too if my dad was trying to stop me from making moves on a femme." Bumblebee replied.

Ironhide chuckled at the young bot. Optimus then entered the room and said here's her stuff. Let's hope she gets over this soon." he spoke. Sorrow was noticeable in his voice.

Optimus laid out her stuff and Ironhide laid her down on the sleeping bag which was on one of Bumblebee's pillows.

"Keep an optic on her Bee." spoke Optimus.

"I will sir."

The two older bots left Breanna with the younger bot who slowly fell asleep. Breanna woke up sometime during the night seeing she was in a different room in a sleeping bag…She looked around and saw Bumblebee right next to her and smiled. Ironhide did let her sleep in his room…but didn't move her bed. She slowly got up and looked and saw they had put a ladder next to the bed incase she had to use the restroom in the middle of the night. Bumblebee was a sound sleeper so no one could wake him up

Breanna slowly climbed down the ladder and went to try and find a bathroom…it was kinda dark in the base, and she couldn't make her way around. Suddenly a pair of blue eyes were shining down at her and a deep voice said, "Breanna."

She knew that voice…it was her father. She didn't want to be around her father. She didn't want to talk to her father. She felt so betrayed. She had loved her father for the longest time, but after what had happened she wasn't sure if she could forgive him.

"I don't want to talk to you." she said and started to walk off.

"Breanna I'm really sorry for I what I did on your date. It was not called for and I hope that you can forgive me?"

"Not now I can't." she replied and ran off.

She didn't look back and ran out of the base. She looked up at the full moon that was shining over the woods and the lake near by. She took a deep breath and started her journey away from her robot family. She needed to get away and she was going to try and find Alex and apologize for what had happened. Optimus walked out of the base and looked around for Breanna…she had run off and it was his fault.

He checked the time of his internal, it was six 'o' clock in the morning. He had a full day to look for her. He went back inside and made an announcement for all Autobots to wake up. Ratchet walked into the room all mad because they had woken him up from his nice stasis nap.

"Why did you wake us up so early Optimus? It better be something important." grumbled Ratchet.

"Breanna has run away and we need to find her before the Decepticons or any nasty humans." spoke Optimus.

Ratchet's optics grew big. His granddaughter was out there somewhere without an escort. It could get pretty bad because the older men thought with their other brain.

"We need to find her." he spoke before anyone could speak.

Jazz looked over at Ratchet and said, "I'm with Ratch. We need to find Breanna and bring her back."

Everyone then transformed and went out to search for Breanna. They didn't think it would be that hard to find a teenager who had just left thirty minutes ago, but the soon found out the hard way.

* * *

Breanna had walked off of the road and was walking in the woods trying to see if she could take a short cut trying to find Alex's place. Then she suddenly stopped…she didn't know where he lived. He had came over to her house when they were packing, but she had never been to his house before. She looked around at her surroundings and tried to find the best way to get back to the road and try and find her way back home. 

She tried walking a certain way and was walking that way for some time until she stopped and looked around. She couldn't see a lot since it was so thick in these woods. Suddenly everything went quiet and Breanna got this feeling at the pit of her stomach…a feeling as if someone was watching her from somewhere.

"Is anyone there!?" she called looking for anyone that might be following her.

She started walking again and this time she heard someone walking behind her. The footsteps getting closer by the second, she turned around and saw a man….he was dressed in all black. He saw that she had seen him and darted at her. Breanna went on instinct and ran. She let out a terrified scream. If only she hadn't ran out of the base because of her dad. She really wanted her dad at the moment.

"DADDY!" she screamed.

* * *

Optimus and his men met up near the base and gave their reports. 

"We couldn't find her sir." spoke Bumblebee.

"We searched everywhere, but couldn't find her." announced Jazz.

"Do you think Starscream might have gotten his hands on her?" asked Ironhide.

Optimus's optics went wide when Ironhide had said that. He didn't want his baby to be with the Decepticons again.

"If Starscream did we would have noticed it on our internal radars." spoke Ratchet.

Suddenly everyone of them heard a scream calling, "DADDY!"

"Breanna." whispered Optimus.

He started running as fast as he could into the woods with the rest of the Autobots right behind him. They didn't care if they were making it obvious things were here…they just wanted Breanna and make sure she was safe.

"BREANNA!" called Optimus.

* * *

Breanna was still running as fast as she could away from the stranger behind her. She was slowly getting tired of running. She heard someone call her name and she stopped. The man tackled her to the ground and turned her over. His bright green eyes looking down at her with determination. 

"GET OFF OF ME!" she screamed.

"Make me." the man laughed enjoying her struggle against him.

* * *

Optimus heard Breanna scream once again and this time rage was burning up inside of him. He was scanning the area for anybody and anything. Finally in front of him not far away he saw Breanna and a man on top of her wrestling with her. He slowed down a little bit and stopped when he got to the two. He bent down and pecked at the man's back. The man turned his attention on the man or in this case bot who had touched him. 

He looked up expecting to see a human man standing there, but instead he saw five giant robots looking down at him.

"Uh…" That was all the man could say. He slowly started to get up backing away from Breanna, but when he got away from her he'd be right next to a robot. So he inched forward and Optimus got down and looked him in the eyes and said, "You tried to do something to my daughter?"

"Your daughter?" the man squeaked.

"No his wife." retorted Jazz.

"Look I didn't mean any harm." The man stuttered.

"That's what they all say." sighed Ratchet and picked up the man.

Breanna looked up and saw her father. She quickly got up and ran to her father and started hugging his leg not letting go and whimpered, "I'm sorry daddy. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have run away like that. I'm so sorry!"

Optimus quickly picked up his daughter and held her to his chest and started stroking her back and replied, "I'm sorry too…for what I did on the date."

Breanna held him tighter and started crying into his chest. She was so scared. That man was trying to get her pants off of her. She started shuddering at the thought. Optimus tried to sooth her and looked at Ratchet and said, "Call Captain Lennox and tell him we have a rapist and he needs to be locked up because he tried to rape Breanna."

"Yes sir." Ratchet replied and walked off with the man still in his hand. Optimus looked down at Breanna and gently added a little pressure as if giving her a hug.

"I'm so sorry daddy. I'm so sorry how I treated you." she sobbed.

"Shhhh…It's okay sweetie. It's okay. I understand." he cooed.

Breanna's body shuddered violently and started to relax. Ratchet came back and said, "Captain Lennox told me to tie him up and send him to the police station."

"Okay then do that right now." replied Optimus.

"Yes sir."

"I'll never run away again daddy. I'll do whatever you say, just don't hurt me." she pleaded.

Optimus then held her up to his face and said, "I would never harm you Breanna. Don't you ever think I will. Do you understand?"

Breanna sniffed a little and nodded her head.

"Okay Autobots lets head back to the base." he announced. Ratchet was on his way to a police station while the others were heading back to the base with Breanna in hand.

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review! 

Optimus: Yes please.

Ratchet: Yes I worked hard getting that man to the police station. We better get a review.

Breanna: You guys were not nearly raped.

Me: Okay be quiet. Please review!


	15. Always

Well second story updated today. The chapter are getting longer so I hope you guys are happy. Now I hope you guys like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 15

Always

They quickly made it to the base and Breanna stayed with her father the whole time not going to anyone else. Optimus walked into his room with Breanna still in hand. He let out a sigh…he felt so sorry for his little girl. First her parents were killed in their war then she was kidnapped by the Decepticons…then the date now she was almost raped by a stranger. He let out a sigh and sat on the bed. Breanna was still shaking in his hand and had her face covered.

"Its okay Breanna I'm here." he whispered and started rubbing her back trying to provide her with comfort. At first she didn't do anything and then the next thing he knew she started crying. Optimus wrapped his hand around his daughter's form and picked her up and held her to his face.

"What if you guys hadn't come! What if I was still there and he…he…" she couldn't finish her sentence and he held her to his face so she could give him a hug. Optimus looked at her as she hugged his face. He was frowning the whole time just feeling her against his face.

"If he would have ever done that to you Breanna I would never forgive myself for what I did with you and your date….I would rip him up until there was nothing left." he whispered.

Breanna pulled herself away from his face and looked at his electric blue eyes and sniffed. She never wanted to leave the base again. She was never going to go without an escort…it's sad she decided to do all these things after something bad nearly happened to her. She then leaned to Optimus's nose and kissed it and said, "I love you daddy."

Optimus slowly smiled and lowered her a little bit and gently kissed the top of her head. Breanna looked up at her father and started to wiggle letting her father know she want out of his grasp. He opened his hand and she stood up and jumped to his shoulder and hugged his neck the best she could and said, "I'm the luckiest kid in the whole world to have you as a father."

Optimus smiled big and gently poked her with his finger causing her to lose her footing and started to fall. He had his hand perfectly underneath her when she fell and caught her. She looked up at her father and huffed and said, "Don't do that again."

"Do what again?" he asked.

She started to laugh unexpectedly as Optimus started tickling her with his fingers. She couldn't stop laughing and she tried kicking him only to get her legs trapped in his grasp. She screamed bloody murder and tried getting loose, but nothing she did helped. She was trapped and couldn't get loose. Optimus chuckled when he finally let her up and she tried tickling him…she had always tried to tickle him knowing it was useless because transformers could not be tickled…unless by another transformer.

Optimus gently put her down on the bed and let her run around. Even though she was a teenager she sometimes acted like a little kid. He then laid down making sure he wasn't going to squish her and closed his optics. Breanna quietly stalked over to him and started trying to climb up on his chest. She tried and tried, but couldn't. Optimus had felt a little creature trying to get on his chest and lifted a hand for her to get on. Once she was on he lifted her to his chest. She walked directly over his spark and laid down and slept.

Optimus was so happy to have her as a daughter. He would never trade anyone else to raise. Breanna was the only one he would ever choose. He soon heard deep calm breathing coming from her body and he decided it was about time he could use some sleep.

The next morning when Optimus woke up he saw that Breanna was still there. He was going to surprise her big time. They were going to do something special today. He gently nudged her. When she didn't wake up he did it again. He kept nudging her until she woke up.

"What is it?" she moaned.

"I have something big planned for today and it includes you so you have to get up."

"Just as long as I don't get raped." she yawned.

"None of that now." he replied.

She slowly got up and stretched. When she stretched all her bones cracked in her back. Optimus looked at her and asked, "What was that?"

"My back."

"We're going to have to let Ratchet check that." he replied.

"No."

"You don't want grandpa to check you back?"

"No." she replied smiling.

"I think you do."

"No I don't." she replied.

She jumped off her father's chest. When she landed on the bed she tramplined off the bed and landed else where on the bed, Optimus sat up and found her hiding behind a ripple of the sheets and quickly grabbed her and said, "You're going to see your grandpa whether you like it or not."

Breanna started struggling under his grasp, but gave up knowing she couldn't get loose. He carried her out of the room and to the med bay where Ratchet was at looking at the computer. When he saw Optimus and Breanna come in he smiled and asked, "How is Miss Breanna this morning?"

"Her back popped and I want you to take a look at it." replied Optimus.

Ratchet's smile soon faded as he walked over to the two and said, "Hand her over."

Optimus opened his hand, but Breanna just dangled there not going anywhere. Ratchet chuckled and grabbed Breanna. She started screaming trying to get out of his grasp, but no use. He did a scan over her body and then looked at Optimus and said, "It was just a pop. They do that when they are stiff. Jeez Optimus you're really up tight. I guess what happened yesterday is still in your head."

"Yeah…I nearly lost my baby girl." replied Optimus.

"Yeah, I nearly lost my only grandchild."

Breanna looked at her grandpa and then to her father and asked, "So what are we doing today daddy…you said that we were going to do something special and you haven't told me yet."

Optimus gently grabbed Breanna out of Ratchet's hand and said, "It's a surprise."

"That's what you said before." she whined.

"I know. It's a surprise." he laughed.

"You're going to love it." Ratchet spoke.

"You know it too!? Jeez…"

Ratchet started laughing and turned back to do his work. Optimus looked down at her and kept walking.

"Can I guess what it is?" she asked.

"Sure. Go ahead." he replied.

"Okay…..um…does it deal with Alex?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Um…what about driving with the Autobots and kicking Decepticon tail?"

"Nope."

"Gosh this is harder than I thought." she sighed.

"Yes it is." he laughed.

Breanna looked at her father and crossed her arms and said, "I'm not talking to you until you tell me."

"Okay I can do that."

"What?" she asked.

"Ha, I got you to speak before I told you." he laughed.

Breanna looked at her father and growled and tried to get loose only to be held tighter. Optimus walked out of the base and Breanna held on to him tighter than before. Optimus looked down at her and said, "Its okay nothing is going to harm you."

"You promise?"

"I'm here Breanna no organic will dare fight me…unless it's a crazy human…or the army who doesn't remember me from way back when." he replied.

Breanna eased up a little bit, but still tense. She was still afraid of the woods. The woods which used to be her friends. Optimus suddenly stopped and set her down on the ground. Breanna was looking every which way afraid something may come out and grab her. Optimus transformed and opened the door for his daughter. She eagerly climbed in and shut the door. She put on her seatbelt and asked, "Can you at least tell me where we're going?"

"Nope."

"Please."

"Nope."

"You're no fun daddy."

"I know I'm very boring."

Breanna started laughing when he had mentioned that. She listened to many songs on the radio. Evanescence was now more popular than ever since way back when. They came out with a new song called Always and she loved the song. The lead singer was so amazing.

"Could we go to one of their concerts please?" begged Breanna.

"I don't know Breanna." sighed Optimus.

Breanna huffed and leaned back in the seat slowly dozing off as she did so. She had no idea where she was going and her father wasn't tell her which was making her mad. She needed to know where she was going. She liked surprises, but she also hated them because she always wanted to know what the surprise was before hand. What seemed like hours were mere minutes and Breanna looked out the window and asked, "Are we there yet?"

"No Breanna." he replied.

Breanna let out a sigh and unbuckled herself and laid down.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going to take a nap dad. I might as well get some rest since you're not telling me anything."

Optimus could have shook his head if he weren't in vehicle mode. As the drive went on the day grew later until finally Optimus stopped somewhere and said, "Get up sleepy head."

"What?" she asked still half asleep and snuggled deeper in the leather seats.

"Time to wake up deer."

"Oh…"she moaned. She slowly got up and rubbed her eyes. She looked in the mirror to see how she looked like. She fixed a few strands and then got out of the truck. She looked around and saw no one…no one was around. She sniffed the air and realized she had never smelt it before. She turned around and heard water…smelt salt and saw the ocean. Her first time seeing the ocean, her jaw dropped and she went running to the ocean, but stopped and said, "I forgot my bathing suit."

Optimus pulled out a brand new bathing suit that would fit her perfectly. Mikaela had picked it out one day and gave it to Optimus. Everyone knew he was going to take her to the beach some day soon, but didn't know exactly when. He handed her the bathing suit and she went to one of the portable bathrooms to get changed. When she came out she took off her shoes and then handed Optimus all the stuff.

"Why did you just now take off your shoes?"

"It's nasty in there I don't want my feet in that mess." she replied.

Optimus took her stuff and put them in his subspace and walked right behind her. She entered the ocean and the waves knocked her over. She spit out the salt water and made a face. Optimus chuckled a little bit and walked in the ocean. He kept walking until the ocean was up to his abdomen. Breanna started to swim towards him laughing. They were both splashing each other.

Breanna would go under the water for a little bit scaring Optimus to death thinking she had drowned, but would come up for air in a matter of seconds. She looked up at him and asked, "Could you lend a hand?"

Optimus stood there for a minute and replied, "Well I don't know….I guess I could."

He brought a hand to her so that she could rest in it. She laid there in his hand feeling the water rush over her body in his hand. Suddenly he dunked her in the ocean and she came swimming up coughing and wiping the water out of her eyes.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" she exclaimed.

Optimus just smiled and she splashed him. She went diving deep in the ocean and finally grew the courage to open her eyes. Once she did she saw a whole different world. It was amazing coral was everywhere and different fish she had never seen before, but soon she had to go back up and get some air. She turned around and saw something lurking in the shadows of the ocean. She quickly sent swimming upward and jumped out of the water.

"Daddy! Get me out! Get me out!"  
"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Shark!"

He quickly picked her up in his hand and did a scan in the water and did see a shark swimming. He held her to his spark and said, "I will never ever let anything happen to you."

Breanna looked up at her father and said, "I know…you'll always have me. I don't plan on moving out."

Optimus looked down at her and said, "You will need to get married sometime soon Breanna…humans…humans don't live nearly as long as transformers."

Breanna looked up at her father and asked, "Why?"

Optimus tried searching for the answer she wanted and said, "You humans are based off of carbon. You breathe in oxygen and that deteriorates the flesh…so basically the element you need to breathe also kill you."

"Daddy. I want you to make me into a transformer." she finally said.

"What?"

"I don't wanna die daddy. I always want to be with you."

"You will always be with me and I will always be with you. You will be in my spark and I will be in your heart. We will always be together no one separating us. Nothing can divide us…not even death." he replied.

Breanna started wiping away a few tears and looked up at her father and asked, "But could you make me into a transformer?"

Optimus looked at her and thought on how to answer the question. He though on it and replied, "We could…but the processes could be dangerous."

"I want grandpa to turn me into a transformer. I always wanna be with you."

Optimus let out a sigh…he knew this would happen. He had been around for millions and millions of years while she had been around for sixteen years. He shook his head and said, "We'll talk about this later."

"Okay…but at least think about it daddy."

"I will sweetie I will think about it." he replied.

She then jumped off of his hand and dived in the ocean. All the water surrounding her as she did so. She came to the surface and a wave was coming her way. She got in the position to get on top of it. When she did the wave started to crash down. Breanna tried to get out of the way, but the wave was coming fast. Optimus quickly grabbed her before she could be pushed under the water and not be able to find her way back up. The sun was now setting and it was getting dark. Optimus held a very cold and very wet Breanna and started walking back to the shore.

"I had a lot of fun daddy. Thank you for bringing me." she breathed in and out from all the diving she did.

"You're welcome sweetie." he replied.

He then transformed and Breanna got in. Surprisingly the inside was completely dry. She got in and started to fall asleep still in her bathing suit. Optimus drove all the way back to the base and drove to the med bay. Ratchet walked over and asked, "How did she like it?"

"She loved it, but she kept asking if we could turn her into a transformer though…she found out that she will die while we will still live." Optimus sighed.

"Oh dear…" he replied.

Optimus opened the door and Ratchet took her out. Optimus then transformed and asked, "What are we going to do?"

"We'll consider it, but we'll see if she will still want to be one when she can't be with Alex."

"Okay…then until that time we will decide either to make her a transformer or not."

"Until then."

Optimus took Breanna out of the room and to their room. Ratchet stood there…he knew this would happen…adopting a human child was always going to be hard on an Autobot because eventually the human will die and the Autobot would live on….life was hard at times. Very hard.

* * *

Well I was going to make up some lyrics, but I couldn't think. I hope you guys liked this chapter and please review. 


	16. Choices

Okay I know its been a while since I last updated this one, but oh well. I hope you guys enjoy. There's a big twister near the end and I'm not going to tell you. Read on if you'd like to find out. He he. :P

* * *

Chapter 16

Choices

Optimus walked out of the med bay with Breanna in his hand. He loved his daughter more than everything in the universe. He knew that Breanna wanted to be with him always, but all the Autobots she hung out with she considered her family. Every Autobot she encountered was her family. He looked down at her as she gazed around from the palm of his hand. She didn't realize that he was looking down at her. He wanted her to choose which life she wanted to take. He wasn't going to make her choose which one; she was going to choose the path she would like to take. He would let her become an Autobot if she wanted and let her live a long life, or finish her life as a human and die an old woman with a man she desired.

He let out a sigh and looked ahead of him and came to his room. He opened it up and walked inside. Breanna was getting to the age where she would soon want to be away from her father and hang out with her friends. Of course Breanna hasn't been to the school in a long time because of the Decepticons and knew that she would soon need to go back. She couldn't stay out of it forever. Breanna looked up at her dad and saw his optics looked weary and asked, "What's the matter dad?"

Optimus looked down at his baby girl in his hand and gave her a weak smile and said, "Nothing sweetie. Nothing's the matter."

Optimus walked over to the bed and sat down on it. Breanna walked out of her dad's hand and sat down next to him leaning against his thigh. Optimus looked down at his precious gift. She looked up at her dad and said, "I know what you're thinking about."

Optimus looked down at her and asked, "What?"

"You're thinking about me and what I want to do. If I want to be an Autobot or if I want to stay human…"

"How did you know…"

"Daddy, your body language says it all." she replied and stroked his metal leg and closed her eyes leaning against him. He let out a tired sigh. He knew she was smart and could read anyone. He was just too afraid to lose her.

"I think its time to go to sleep." he whispered.

Breanna looked up at him and said, "Okay, I guess you're right."

Optimus smiled and picked her up and laid down. He set her down on his chest and pulled a cover over both him and her. She laid down on his chest and snuggled up in the cover. Optimus gently stroked her back to give her comfort. She closed her eyes and mumbled, "Night daddy."

"Good night sweet heart." he whispered.

He listened to her deep breaths as he laid there staring up at the ceiling. He took in a deep breath. It would kill him if she chose a human life…he would watch her age and then die. He had to fight back the horrible thoughts that existed in his CPU. He then focused his thoughts back to Breanna and looked down at her. She looked so peaceful. He could never do anything to hurt her again. He would get her and Alex together, but Alex would have to know the truth soon. Alex was not going to be kept in the shadows forever.

He decided that the next time they saw Alex he was going to reveal his true self to him. There was going to be no more hiding. There was going to be the truth and nothing but the truth. He let out a sigh and closed his optics leaving the room completely dark. No one would be able to see anything from in that room. No windows. Nothing to let in the light….it was only the lights and optics that lit up a room.

When the next day came Optimus woke up and found Breanna still sleeping on his chest. He chuckled a little bit shaking her awake. She looked up at him and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing I was just thinking about the past." he sighed.

"Oh." she mumbled and snuggled in the warm covers and going back to sleep.

"What do you think you're doing?" he suddenly asked.

"Um…going back to sleep. What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked.

"Well you're going to be late for school if you don't get up."

"What?"

"You're going back to your school where you were going before all this happened. You're going to be with Alex if you want…but this time I'm going to show him my true form."

"No daddy. No, don't do that." she pleaded.

"Breanna…what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Daddy…why?"

"Because dear I want to see if he'll love you any different when he finds out what I am. If he doesn't care then I'll take him in as a son-in-law in the future if you two do get married, but the truth needs to come out."

Breanna laid there for a few moments and then looked at her dad and said, "Okay."

Optimus smiled and wanted Breanna to get up. She wouldn't get up; she was too used to sleeping. So Optimus gently poked her side causing her to jump around. She finally got up and said, "Daddy I don't wanna go."

"You don't wanna see Alex?"

"I want to, but I don't wanna get up." she protested.

Optimus then picked her up and walked over to her humanized bathroom and said, "Take a shower or I'll make you take a shower."

Breanna groaned. She didn't want to, but she sure didn't want her dad making her take one. That would mean he would basically strip her and put her in the shower and pour cold water down her body. Optimus walked out of the room while she took her shower and walked to the med bay. There sat Ratchet at his desk examining stuff he didn't know. Ratchet turned around and asked, "What are you and Breanna going to do today?"

"Well….I'm going to let Alex come here…I want all of us to show him our true forms…if he runs off then he really doesn't love Breanna and if he threatens her in any way I will kill him personally."

"Not without our help. She's still my granddaughter." Ratchet protested.

Optimus chuckled a little bit and turned around and saw Breanna coming in the room. She had dressed very nice to impress any guy who saw her. Optimus smiled at her and bent down and asked, "Are you ready for school?"

She gave a long yawn, but nodded her head yes. Ratchet laughed and said, "It looks like she's tired."

"Humans hardly get any sleep as I've noticed." Optimus pointed out, "They're always doing something to keep them going. They wake up early in the morning and then they don't go to bed until late that night. They hardly ever get a good night's rest."

Breanna looked up at her father and asked, "Are you ready to go or are we just going to sit here and talk more about what humans do?"

Optimus and Ratchet chuckled when Breanna said this. It was pretty funny. Optimus transformed and opened his door for Breanna to get in. Ratchet then transformed and Breanna asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm coming with you guys to see this Alex." he replied.

Breanna slumped down in the seat and started going to sleep. She was so tired and she didn't want to go back to school. She liked not going, but she wanted to see Alex and the only way to see Alex was to go to school or someone see him afterwards. Breanna slept for a while until Optimus stopped and she slowly got up and asked, "What are you guys going to do while I'm in school?"

"Well we thought we'd take a stasis nap." spoke Ratchet.

Breanna looked at her grandpa and said, "Don't rub it in that you can sleep if you like, but I can't."

Ratchet just chuckled a little bit until a little hand smacked the roof of his alt form. He stopped laughing and yelled, "WAIT UNTIL YOU GET OUT OF SCHOOL LITTLE GIRL!"

Breanna just laughed hearing her grandfather yelling at her from his parking place. As she ran into the school she bumped into Alex.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to run into you…I was just in a hurry to get to my first class."

"Hey Bre! Haven't seen you in a while…not since our date……." he went quiet knowing the date was pretty weird.

"Yeah about that….my dad says he's sorry for what had happened." she whispered.

"Your dad wasn't there."

Breanna looked at him and said, "I'd like to introduce you to the whole family after school if that's okay with you…unless you don't want to date me anymore because of that date we had…"

"No its fine. I'd love to come and meet your whole family….of course I know I've met your dad and your uncle and that's it." he replied.

"I have brothers too and more uncles." she replied.

"Oh…well….sounds like your parents got busy and their parents got busy." he chuckled a little nervous.

"You have no idea." she replied.

Suddenly the tardy bell rang and the two quickly ran off in different directions getting to their classes. When Breanna came to her class the teacher wasn't in there and she quickly ran to her seat. Today was going to be a very long day. Each class was very boring and she tried to stay awake. When finally the day ended both Breanna and Alex walked out of the school together holding hands.

"You brought your semi?" he asked.

"Kinda didn't have a choice." she replied.

"What's with the yellow hummer?"

"It broke down there this morning…its very old." she replied.

Ratchet overheard her and said, "Remind me to give her an old fashion spanking' later on.

Optimus chuckled a little bit as the two humans came closer. Breanna walked over to her dad and opened the door and got in. Alex did the same thing. Breanna turned on the truck and started driving, but of course Optimus was controlling everything. They drove down many winding roads and many hilly roads until they came to the base. Alex looks at the place and asked, "Is this it?"

"Yeah it is. Now you get to meet the whole family." she exclaimed.

Alex slowly got out of the semi and started walking towards the base when they both heard metal shifting. Breanna just stood there knowing that her grandfather and father were transforming.

"What is that sound?" asked Alex and turned around, "HOLY SHIT!"

With that he started running away from the transforming robots but was stopped by a red and blue flamed foot. Alex stopped and fell on his rear. He looked up at the two and saw Breanna walking up to the yellow one then he heard the yellow one say, "So I'm old huh?"

"Sorry I was trying to give him a hint before he met you guys." she replied shyly and then was thrown up into the air and caught in Ratchet's hands.

She was laughing and tried to get him away when he started tickling her.

"Bre!" Alex yelled and went running to her, but was caught in the hand of the blue and red transformer. Alex started wiggling around in his hand and yelled, "Put me down!"

"Breanna would you like to introduce us?" asked her father.

"Yeah. Alex that is my father Optimus Prime and this is my grandfather Ratchet."

"What!?" Alex exclaimed.

"Yep. My whole family are Autobots from the planet Cybertron." she spoke.

"Well it's nice to meet you Alex."

"How do you know my name?"

"Well I was the one to take you two on a date and I made all those weird things happen."

"Oh lord. I've got a girlfriend with giant robots as her family." he muttered.

"What was that? I don't think I quite caught that." exclaimed Ratchet walking over to Optimus carrying Breanna in his one hand. Alex started wiggling in Optimus's grasp and tried to get loose but couldn't.

"So Alex this is my family. I can't wait to introduce you to everyone else." she exclaimed.

"NO!" Alex yelled, "No, this is just too much for me Breanna. Are you some Android or something?"

Ratchet started glaring him down and said, "It's actually a Gynoid, not an Android. An Android is talking about a male and a Gynoid is a female."

Alex felt Optimus's grip tighten around his body and looked up at him seeing he was mad. He shouldn't have gotten him mad. Breanna looked at Alex from where she was in her grandfather's hand and her eyes started feeling up with tears. Optimus and Ratchet both saw this and called in everyone from inside the base.

Next thing the two humans knew was that the Autobots had formed a circle and were glaring at him and had weapons aimed. Breanna was now crying silently. Ironhide saw this and started yelling, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PUNK!?"

Alex was now in a predicament where he couldn't get out of. His mouth fell open and was trying to say something, but nothing came out. Breanna looked at him and said, "I thought y-y-you liked me."

"I did, but this is too much to handle."

"If you loved her you wouldn't care who her family was." Optimus growled.

"You better watch it punk. If you ever hit on Breanna again, Primus help me I will squash your head like a grape." Ironhide growled and had his cannons ready to fire.

Optimus roughly put him down and said, "You can just walk home right now. I'm not going to put up with you. I gave you a ride and now you dump my daughter because of us….I don't think so mister."

Once he was able to run he ran as fast as he could away from them. Once he was out of sight Optimus turned to Ratchet who had a crying Breanna in his hands. He picked her up and held her to his chest and she cried, "I don't wanna be human anymore daddy. I wanna be a transformer! Being a human sucks!"

Optimus gently rubbed her back. He sighed. He wanted to kill the boy, but knew if he did he'd be in big trouble afterwards. "He's your first guy, but there are more out there sweetie….wait until you're older then we'll see."

Optimus and the rest of the Autobots went inside the base and tried to calm Breanna down. They all knew she was heart broken. They brought her to the Med Bay where she lay crying her eyes out. She had this feeling they shouldn't have shown themselves…she was human and he had accused her to being an Android. Ironhide came over and bent down to her and asked, "Would you like me to squish his head like a grape?"

Breanna started to chuckle a little bit. He had heard an army man say that when they were driving around when she was younger and laughed about it. He had promised to say that to the first guy who broke up with her and he kept that promise. He brought a finger close to her and gently ran it down her body…she was so fragile and she was heart broken. He was going to teach that punk a lesson.

"I'll be back sweetie I need to take care of some business." he whispered.

"Okay Uncle 'Hide." she replied.

Optimus came in the room just as Ironhide left and asked, "Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah I guess…I really thought he loved me." she whimpered.

"Most guys just want sex dear. They're pheromone levels get so high they think they need it, but they really don't. You'll find someone much better than him."

"You think so daddy?" she asked.

"I know so sweetie, now if you don't find someone by 30 years old then yes we'll make you a transformer." he spoke quietly, "Where did your Uncle Ironhide go?"

"He said he had to do something." she replied.

"Oh no."

* * *

Ironhide was already at Alex's house waiting for the boy to get home. When he finally did at eight or so Ironhide transformed and Alex nearly peed his pants. Right beside Ironhide was Bumblebee and asked, "So you hurt my lil' sis did ya?"

Alex started running and Bumblebee already beat him to the punch and said, "I don't think so."

"Okay Bumblebee you going to show him what he will get if he ever touches Breanna again?" asked Ironhide.

"What?"

"What you did with Agent Simmons." replied Ironhide.

"Oh…okay….I guess…you're not going to stop me?"

"Nope. He hurt my niece and he's going to pay."

Bumblebee smiled and pulled a lever and lubricants started pouring out. Alex started screaming as Bumblebee did this and tried running, but Ironhide stopped him. Bumblebee finally stopped and laughed seeing Alex running to his house. Once he got inside they heard his mom yelling at him. The two quickly transformed and drove off. When they got back to the base Optimus was standing there and asked, "Have fun messing with Alex?"

"Um…no sir…we don't know what you're talking about." replied Bumblebee innocently and the two ran off to their quarters. Optimus smiled slightly and shook his head. He was going to find someone much better for Breanna much better.

* * *

A big shocker huh? I know I wanted to do that. Alex is just a faze and There will be another one in her life. One who won't care who her family is. Well please review and I'll update as fast as I can. Toodle Loo! 


	17. A New Friend

I know, I know I'm getting slow on updating. I'm terribly sorry. Anyways this story is getting close to being over...probably a few more chapters and then it'll be over. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17

A New Friend

Everyone kept Veronica in the med bay not wanting to disturb her since she was now sleeping and finally calmed down all the way. Once in a while she would whimper and start tossing and turning. That was when Optimus would stroke her back a cooed to her to try and make her calm down. It worked all the times it happened. He stayed close to her not wanting anything to happen. Just then Jazz came in the room and announced, "Someone is coming down to earth."

Optimus looked at Jazz and then looked down at his daughter. He'd be gone not long, he'd be back once they found out who it was. He stood up from his seat and followed Jazz to the command center where they saw someone coming down into Earth's Atmosphere. They did a scan on the transformer and it didn't say who it was or what it was. He looked at Jazz and said, "We're going to have to go and see who this is. If it's a Decepticon kill it if not…we shall introduce him to the rest…unless they already know him."

"Yes sir." replied Jazz. Optimus walked down to the med bay once again and went to Ratchet's office. There was the medic doing paper work at his desk and paying attention to nothing else.

"Ratchet." Ratchet quickly jumped up startled by Optimus who snuck in his office.

"Optimus what's the matter?"

"A Decepticon or Autobot is coming down to earth and Jazz and I are going to go check it out."

Ratchet looked at his leader and said, "I think it would be wiser to take Bumblebee and Ironhide just in case anything happens. I'll watch over Breanna and make sure everything is okay." Optimus looked at the medical officer and knew he was telling the truth. He nodded in approval and turned to get the rest of his troops. Ratchet bent down to Breanna and gently stroked her back and she let out a little moan. It broke his spark to see her like this.

Optimus and the rest of the team went out to find the transformer who crash landed on Earth. There was a sudden call for Optimus. The Autobots had given their human friends their number to call them if anything happened….this one was John Keller.

"Optimus what was that?" his voice asked Optimus.

"We think it's a transformer, but not sure if its Autobot or Decepticon…we're going to check it out."

"Okay. Let me know if it's an Autobot or Decepticon."

"Yes sir."

Then John Keller hung up and Ironhide slowed down to Optimus's speed and asked, "Who was that sir?"

"John Keller." Optimus replied. He then picked up the pace not knowing if it was a Decepticon or Autobot. If it was an Autobot they had nothing to worry about, but if Decepticon they couldn't risk Megatron getting another Decepticon. The attacks had been very rare now, none of them knew exactly why. Optimus had now picked up the speed to two hundred miles per hour trying to get there before the Decepticons did.

They finally reached the location and saw the crater where the Transformer had landed, but the Transformer was not in it. Then a sound filled the air and they looked up and saw an airplane coming down straight at them, but not firing. It transformed and landed right in front of Optimus.

"Jetfire here to report Optimus." spoke Jetfire who made a salute to his officer. Optimus smiled and saluted back.

Optimus then called John Keller back and said, "He's an Autobot so don't worry about a thing. His name is Jetfire."

"Thank you sir."

Jetfire looked at Optimus and asked, "Who did you call?"

"The Secretary of Defense, John Keller, he knows about us since we had a war in Mission City around sixteen years ago." Optimus spoke.

So all of them transformed and made their way back to the base. Jetfire flew and showed off for his Autobots brethren. They made it to the base and Optimus transformed. Jetfire was right behind him, but when he didn't greet him and started walking to the med bay. When the door opened there was a girl on a table and Ratchet was watching over her.

"Who is that?" asked Jetfire as he entered the room. Optimus looked back at him and then at Ratchet asking him questions and Ratchet responding. "What's going on?"  
Ratchet looked at Jetfire and then Optimus turned to Jetfire and said, "I was just asking him how my daughter was doing."

"Daughter? I didn't know you and Elita had a daughter. Where is she?" Jetfire asked.

Optimus looked at him and said, "Elita and I didn't have a sparkling together. I adopted a human child after the battle at Mission City sixteen years ago." Optimus gently picked up the sleeping child and held her in his hand.

Jetfire walked over to Optimus and looked at the little human sleeping and asked, "Are these creatures the main creatures on this planet?"

"Yes. They're humans." Optimus replied.

"Daddy?" moaned Breanna.

"I'm here baby." he cooed. Breanna slowly stretched in his hand and grabbed a hold of one of his fingers and pulled herself. Up. She rubbed her eyes and looked and saw Jetfire bending down to get a better look at her.

"Hello." she said yawning.

"Interesting little creature." Jetfire muttered.

"Breanna this is Jetfire. He's an Autobot also, he just arrived from Cybertron."

"Yes I had gotten your message and made my way here as soon as possible……but of course I ended up coming here sixteen years late." Breanna looked at Jetfire in amazement. She had never known some Autobots could fly. She only knew the ones who were land vehicles.

Optimus looked down at her and said, "She had a hard time yesterday."

Breanna closed her eyes trying not to remember anything. She didn't want to. She didn't want to go to school ever again. Jetfire looked up at Optimus and they started talking in their native tongue. Breanna laid in his hand looking far off…She then felt her father start stroking her back for comfort. She looked up at him and he was smiling. She smiled back.

"Well, Ratchet will show you to your quarters." Optimus spoke. With that said Optimus walked out of the room and let Ratchet lead Jetfire to his quarters.

Breanna watched as everything passed so fast. She felt so depressed, she felt as if her heart had been broken right there. She couldn't help, but think of Alex and Optimus smelt her pheromones. He could tell she was depressed. He let out a little sigh and entered their room. He sat her down on the bed and let her walk around, but when she didn't go anywhere and sat down he became very concerned.

"Are you okay Breanna?" he asked.

Breanna looked up at her father and then back down to her feet and said, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Are you sure? Because you don't look like you're alright. You look like you may break down."

She looked up at him again, tears forming in her eyes this time. He saw this and quickly scooped her up and held her close to his spark. It was killing him to see her like this. He gently rubbed her back up and down trying to do something to comfort her. She quietly started crying into his chest and held tightly to him as she possibly could. Optimus wanted to show that little punk what happened when he hurt his daughter, but knew he couldn't. He was an Autobot and he was here to protect humans, including those who were a pain in the ass.

There was a sudden knock at the door and Optimus answered, "Come it."

Jetfire walked in seeing Breanna crying into her father's chest and looked at Optimus and asked, "How the little girl doing?"

"She's still crying over her boyfriend." replied Optimus in Cybertronian.

Jetfire nodded in an understanding way and bent down and placed a finger in front of Breanna to wipe her tears away. She looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy and she sniffed loudly. Optimus held her gently against his chest hugging her gently. Jetfire looked at Optimus and asked something in Cybertronian and then Optimus looked down at her and replied in Cybertronian.

Jetfire then asked Breanna, "Breanna…would you like to go flying for your first time?" Breanna looked up at her dad who was looking down at her smiling.

"Okay…when?"

"Right now." he replied.

Optimus gently handed her over to Jetfire who walked out of the room and went to exit the base. Optimus slowly stood up and went after them wanting to see how Breanna enjoyed it. When he got out there Jetfire had set Breanna down on the ground and transformed. He opened a door and a ladder came down so that she could get in. She climbed up the ladder and got herself settled in the pilot seat. She looked over at the base and saw her dad standing there smiling.

She started waving big at him and he waved back and chuckled. "Okay Breanna hold tight we're going to lift off."

Jetfire then jumped in the air and flew off. Optimus watched as the two flew off and heard Breanna screaming as they did so. He started chuckling and went back inside to do some paper work.

Jetfire shot up in the air being an airplane he couldn't go that fast, but he could go faster than most airplanes because he was an Autobot and not just an airplane. Jetfire chuckled a little bit seeing Breanna looking out his windows looking down at everything from high above. It was a new experience. She had always seen everything from a transformers point of view, but never a bird's eye.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Oh yeah! I've never seen the world from here before." she exclaimed.

Jetfire laughed and asked, "Would you like a little thrill?"

"What kind of thrill?"

Without answering he quickly went into a nose dive and Breanna started screaming and holding onto the seat. He laughed feeling her grip for dear life. She watched as the ground got closer and closer to them and she yelled, "JETFIRE!"

Jetfire quickly pulled up and shot back in the air. She was shaking all over. She looked everywhere her heart beating really fast. When they were back in the air not doing any tricks he asked, "So did you like the thrill?"

"I never been in anything like that and I feel sick." she replied. She was holding her stomach and when she thought we was going to throw up we let out a huge belch.

"Are you okay now?" he asked.

"I think so…..I hope so."

Jetfire slowly began to land in front of the base and once he was landed he let Breanna out. She stumbled to the base breathing hard trying hard not to throw up. Jetfire quickly scooped her up and ran her to Optimus. When he barged in the door Optimus quickly stood up ready for anything, but when he saw Jetfire with Breanna and calmed down. "What's the matter?"

"Sir…….she says she fills sick." he replied.

Optimus gently took Breanna away from Jetfire and asked, "What did you do?"

"I just went into a nose dive and came back up."

Optimus looked at him and said, "Humans are very fragile. Plus she's not used to that she's never been to a so called, 'Amusement Parks'."

Jetfire nodded and exited the room. Optimus held Breanna and started looking for something that would make her feel better. When he couldn't find anything he went to Ratchet who started searching for a human medicine. When he did find it, he gently handed it to Optimus. He read that it said Pepto-Bismol. He handed it to Breanna who measured it correctly and drank it down.

"Oh my god! That's horrible!" she cried.

"It'll make you feel better sweetie." Optimus replied.

Optimus handed the bottle back to Ratchet who put it up. Ratchet then walked over to Optimus and held out his hand so that he could examine her. Optimus set her down and he did a scan. "It's nothing big….she just got motion sickness."

Ratchet handed her back to Optimus and said, "You need to take it easy."

Breanna looked up at her father and curled up and tried to sleep, but couldn't. She sat up and looked at her father saying, "I'm feeling better now, may I go flying again?"

Optimus looked down at her and said, "No."

"But daddy. I feel better." she wined.

Optimus looked down at his child and said, "No I can't risk it."

"But daddy. I had fun flying…..even if I did get motion sickness. It was fun. Pretty please daddy. I'll be an angel for you and never act disobedient again……well for a while. Please daddy?"

Optimus looked at Breanna…she was giving him the puppy dog look. He quickly looked away, but she managed to climb up to his shoulder and look at him in the optics and gave him the puppy dog look. He let out a huge sigh and looked at his daughter and spoke in his comlink, "Jetfire, Breanna wants go to flying again."

Next thing the two knew Jetfire was in front of them and he asked, "Repeat that."

Optimus sighed, "She wants to go flying."

"Are you sure about that little one?"

"Yep I had fun…..other than motion sickness, but that was the first time. I wanna do a flip maybe this time."

"Now Breanna if you get sick again no more flying until you turn eighteen." he spoke sternly.

"Yes daddy." she replied.

With that she jumped to Jetfire and he took her out of the base and went flying with her inside. He did twirls and dives, and all the time she was screaming for more flips. Soon it got tiring for Jetfire, but he did it anyways because she was Optimus's sparkling and he didn't want his aft chewed out. Soon the sun started to set and Breanna looked at the sunset from way up there.

"Wow……that's really amazing. Very pretty." she sighed.

"Yes. You're planet is very interesting. Sunsets are very pretty." he replied.

"Does Cybertron have any?"

"Not really. It's usually dark, but sometimes we see a moon…….it mostly depends when though."

"Wow…..I'd really love to see Cybertron."

"Well sometime you will. I'll be sure to bug your father until you do get to see it." he replied.

"You really mean it?" she asked.

"With all my spark."

With that Breanna snuggled in her seat and started to go to sleep. Jetfire turned back towards base and whispered in the comlink, "Jetfire to base coming home with a sleeping Breanna."

Breanna opened an eye and said, "Almost sleeping Breanna."

"With an almost sleeping Breanna." he whispered.

Then a voice answered saying, "I'll be outside waiting for you to bring her home."

"Yes sir." Jetfire replied and was heading back to the base. When he landed Optimus Prime was standing outside the base waiting for them to land. Once Jetfire did he opened a door and his holoform came out holding her sleeping body in her arms.

Optimus bent down and took her gently away from him and asked, "How was she?"

"She was fine actually. She loved flying this time. Didn't get sick. I guess she knew what to expect this time around." Jetfire replied transforming.

Optimus smiled and took her inside the base to his room. When he entered she murmured something under her breath. He looked down at her and smiled. She had a fun day today and he was happy that she had a good day. Made her forget about Alex and now Jetfire was on her mind. If she fell in love with Jetfire then she would willing ask to be turned into a transformer, but if Jetfire was just a faze like Alex was and finds a human mate then…he'd lose his baby girl to the death to come to all humans when they grow old and die.

Optimus tried to push the thoughts away in his mind but couldn't do so…he was always thinking about his baby girl and what choices she would make in the future…choices that would affect both her life and his life. Optimus gently put her down on the pillow and gently stroked her back.

"Daddy…"she moaned.

"I'm here sweetie. I'm always here for you." he whispered.

He looked over at his computer on the stuff he had been working on earlier and brushed it aside. He wasn't going to do that right now. He was going to stay with his daughter and spend a precious moment with her that they usually didn't have. He wanted her to make a choice to her liking and not to his liking, but if she did then he'd be happy and never worry about her death, but if she didn't…….

He quickly wiped away the energon tears forming in his optics and running down his cheeks. A human life was so fragile and so short…Breanna had opened his optics ever since he had met her. She had become his life and he watched her grow into a very beautiful young lady. A young lady where men would come to her at her beck and call, he gently picked her up and held her close to his spark and laid there. He loved his daughter too much to give up.

He slowly closed his optics and listened to Breanna take in deep breaths as she slept. Breanna snuggled in her father's embrace and kept sleeping. Her life was still so young while he was millions of years old and has seen many changes throughout many planets. He remembered when he and Megatron ruled side by side, but now they fought one another…then he slowly let his systems shut down for the night.

* * *

Jetfire is now in the story...I know its late, but oh well. You'll have to see what happens in chapters to come. Please review! 


	18. The Decepticons Attack

I know its been a while since I last updated this story. I'm sorry. Since I was sick today I decided to work on it. Well I got it finished. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18

The Decepticon's Attack

Optimus slowly opened his optics and found his daughter still sleeping where she had fallen asleep last night. He smiled. She was falling for Jetfire and if they're relationship lasted then if she wanted to she could become a transformer. He didn't want to his little girl die. He had never had any sparkings with Elita, but a human child…they were simply amazing. They were filled with excitement and adventure. He had found that out when Breanna was small. He had thought it was going to be easy raising a child.

Optimus gently moved a small strand of hair out of his daughter's eyes with his giant finger. Ever since he had the child since around four years old he had learned to be extra careful with everything human sized. He heard her mummer something under her breath and slightly moved. He chuckled a little bit and stroked her back. He loved her so much. He let out a sigh and put his hand down by his side. He stared up at the ceiling and then felt the small human slowly get up.

"Goodmorning." Breanna spoke slurring her words.

"Good morning to you too." he chuckled.

Breanna sat up and let her feet hang off her father's armor. Optimus quietly snuck a finger behind Breanna and poked her. She jumped around five feet in the air and landed on her father's face. He chuckled from under her vibrating her body which ended tickling her. She rolled off his face and he caught her real fast. He held her above his head and said, "You ready to get out of bed?"

Breanna looked up at her father and said, "Do I have to answer?"  
"Well you're getting up because I'm getting up." he replied.

Breanna let out a moan. She didn't want to get out just yet. She felt her father's hand wrap around her stomach and lifted her up. He got out of the bed and gently put her on his shoulder. She laid down on his broad, thick, wide shoulder and started to sleep once again. He looked at her and started to shake his head. She was always falling asleep, but teenagers needed more sleep than any other age group. Beside babies.

He entered the command center and everyone looked at him seeing Breanna asleep on his shoulder. "Someone didn't get enough sleep?" asked Ratchet.

"She got enough; she just doesn't want to admit it."

"I didn't get enough sleep." spoke a sleeping Breanna.

Ratchet laughed and walked over to Optimus. He plucked his granddaughter off from Optimus's shoulder and cradled her in his hands. Her eyes were barely opened and smiled when she saw her grandfather. Ratchet knew that grandparents were supposed to be nicer to their grandchildren than the actual parents. So he said, "You can come with me to my office. You can sleep in there."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes. Would I pull your leg?"

"No…but then again….I've been dangled by my leg before." she replied smiling.

"Very funny." he laughed.

Optimus watched as Ratchet took his daughter away from him and into his office. Then Jetfire entered the room and asked, "Where is your precious daughter?"

"Ratchet kidnapped her and took her in his office." Optimus replied.

Jetfire looked at the office and then back at Optimus. Then he exclaimed, "I'm coming to rescue you my Breanna!"

Optimus chuckled when he saw Jetfire barge in the office. He heard Ratchet start yelling and then laughing from Breanna and then a yell from Jetfire. Jetfire came running out of the office with Breanna in his hands and ran past Optimus to go outside. Optimus shook his head and saw Ratchet come out, "I swear sometimes I think he's worse than the twins."

Optimus just laughed at him. He then walked off to his office. He went to his computer and saw a signal…..it was an Autobot……more Autobots. The Autobots were finally coming. He sighed. He was happy to see this. The more Autobots the safer Earth will be.

* * *

Megatron looked around at his men. "Optimus Prime has only two weaknesses…one is his daughter and two his men and the humans. If we killed off his daughter he would not be able to fight in battle. He would be too depressed to fight and we could kill him off."

Barricade then spoke, "I'm sorry sir, but….if you kill his daughter he will most likely tear you to shreds."

Megatron walked over to him and grabbed him by the neck and said, "I believe I'm the leader and Optimus would do anything for that fleshing daughter he has."

"She's your niece my lord." Barricade spoke again.

"She's no niece of mine. I don't have flesh bags as my family. Flesh bags deserved to be destroyed no matter what. I don't care about her and I don't care about the Autobots."

All the Decepticons looked at and said, "We will have a sneak attack on the Autobots when they least expect it…they will expect us to come when the Autobots crash land….so no one go to the sites…..if anyone sees Breanna alone with an Autobot……then we attack."

* * *

Jetfire and Breanna were out of the base and transformed. Breanna climbed into the plane and got situated and then Jetfire took off. Breanna loved to fly. She actually started thinking about being a pilot when she was older…of course that would mean she would have to finish going to school and everything….she had been out for a while. She could start a new school and try to catch up on things.

She felt Jetfire turning in the air and the motion was so amazing. Jetfire was so graceful and funny. He was so nice to have around. She had never been treated with such care. She let out a small sigh.

"Are you okay Bre?"

"I'm fine Jetfire. I'm just thinking how wonderful this is to be with you." she replied.

Suddenly there was a rumbled from beneath her and then Jetfire whispered, "That seat was made for you, because I can't see anyone else sitting there."

Breanna felt her face redden. She really liked Jetfire, but they were completely different species…she knew her father adopted her, but…she wasn't his lover. She just didn't know what to do. Then something caught her eye from the corner of her eye. She quickly turned and saw a jet flying towards them.

* * *

"I've got visual on the Autobot, Lord Megatron."

"Does the Autobot have Prime's child with him?"

The Decepticons did a scan and replied, "Yes sir."

"Attack."

The jet started firing rounds at Jetfire with the Autobot Leader's daughter inside.

* * *

"Jetfire! Do something!" Breanna screamed.

"I'm trying!" Jet fire yelled.

Jetfire then started dodging all the firing. The ride was not as smooth as it had been. It was horrible now. Very rocky and scary, she heard Jetfire radio to Optimus. She wanted her daddy right now.

"What's the matter Jetfire?" his voice was calm.

"WE'RE BEING ATTACKED SIR! DECEPTICONS ARE CLOSING IN ON US!"

"We're on our way!" Optimus exclaimed.

* * *

Optimus jumped from his seat and made everyone know what was going on and what situation they were in. They all transformed and went to find where Breanna and Jetfire were being attacked from. Optimus felt his spark pulsing very fast. His Breanna was in trouble again and he couldn't risk letting the Decepticons take her this time. He was now pushing about two hundred miles per hour and scanning the skies for either Jetfire or any Decepticons.

"Do you think Breanna will be alright?" asked Bumblebee. He was scared for his little sister's safety.

"I think she will Bumblebee. With Jetfire with her I think she will. Plus she's tough."

"I think she got the toughness from me." announced Ironhide. Bumblebee and Optimus looked at him from the side. There was an awkward silence and everyone and then Ironhide exclaimed, "What!?" Optimus mentally shook his head and kept on driving.

* * *

Jetfire kept trying to keep the Decepticons off his tail. He had his seatbelts the tight as they could go without hurting Breanna. He didn't want to take a chance to hurting the Autobot leader's daughter. Plus she had placed herself in his spark and he would never be able to live with himself if she did get hurt under his watch of her. He turned real fast and caught a glimpse of the Decepticon…….Thundercracker.

"Hey Thundercracker! I thought you'd be with your brother!" yelled Jetfire.

Thundercracker hollered back, "Just because he betrayed Megatron doesn't mean I'm going to!"

Jetfire chuckled. If only Thundercracker had been an Autobot it would be nicer. He'd cheer up anybody who was down, but he couldn't do that because every time he goofed off Megatron would get mad and hit him. He had never seen it, but just by his personality he would seem fun to hang around with. "Hey Thundercracker it looks like you're getting slow or is it just your new form?"

"Why I oughta!" Thundercracker yelled.

"What are you doing!?" screamed Breanna.

"Just keep calm Bre, keep calm."

"How! You've provoked him! He's going to kill us!"

"I know Thundercracker. Since I've said that he'll just race me to prove that he's faster."

Thundercracker flew along side Jetfire and said, "This is where I will last see ya!" Then with that he bolted off into the sky far ahead.

"Are you going to do something or just fly here?" asked Breanna.

"The trick was trying to get him away from us so that you wouldn't get hurt." he replied.

Jetfire then started doing a scan on for the rest of the Autobots. He then spotted them and started to land. He transformed and Breanna fell out of him. He quickly caught her and held her in his hand. The rest of the Autobots transformed and came running to them. Optimus took Breanna out of Jetfire's hands and held her to his chest. He stroked her hair and said, "I was so worried about you."

Breanna wrapped her arms as far as they could go trying to give him a big hug. She was shaking…she knew what is was like being with the Decepticons and Megatron…Megatron was her uncle. She felt like she was Simba and her father was Mufasa and her uncle was Scar. Megatron wanted to kill her. She could feel it. Suddenly a sound filled the air and they looked up…an alien jet was transforming. "Prime!"

Optimus put another hand over Breanna so that she was protected. He felt her small body move around until she was comfortable. "Megatron." Optimus growled.

"Prime you can't keep her away from me. I'm family! I'm allowed to see my niece."

Optimus glared at his brother and said, "I know you too well Megatron. You'd kill her when you go the chance too."

Megatron walked forward to Optimus and said, "One day she will be in my clutches and you won't be able to save her." With that Megatron quickly hit Optimus's hands which sent Breanna flying in the air. She let out a terrified scream. Optimus looked at Megatron and kicked him making Megatron fall on his aft. Optimus then jumped and caught Breanna in his hand. He saw the ground coming close and held her protectively to his chest. The crash landing wasn't that bad, but he quickly uncovered her to make sure she was okay.

When he saw she was okay he sat her down on the ground and whispered, "Run Breanna….run. Your life depends on it."

Breanna looked at her father and asked, "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me Breanna. I will be fine, but I won't be fine if Megatron gets his hands on you."

"But daddy…"

"I'll be fine Breanna. You're my main concern." he whispered and traced her face with his thumb. Then the next thing he knew she was running off into a forest close to where they were. Optimus got up and said, "Megatron! It's just you and me!"

"Where have I heard that before…..Oh yeah back at that human city! Of course this time YOU WILL LOSE!"

* * *

Breanna ran and ran in the forest getting away from the battle that was going on. She had been trained to run for long distances. She ran and ran until she ran into someone unexpectedly. "Hello there. Can I help you?"

Breanna shook her head trying to focus on who the man was. His voice was deep and rich. It made goosebumps go up and down her arms and body. When she got her eyes focused she looked up at him again and said, "I'm fine. Just out for a run."

"Really? Looked like you were trying to get away from something if you asked me."

She looked at the man in front of her. He couldn't have been over twenty-five. His frame was huge…black hair and electric blue eyes. His eyes reminded her of her father's eyes when he had his holoform activated. She slowly stood up and when she did she got dizzy. She was about to fall when the man caught her. This felt so odd to her. She was in a stranger's arms, but she didn't fight grip. He seemed nice to help her. When she felt like she could stand on her own she stepped away from his embrace.

"Now why were you running as fast as you could out here? I don't see anything chasing you." the man said.

"As I told you before I was running."

"Really…now sweetheart I'm a police officer and I can tell when one is lying."

Breanna took a deep breath and said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Plus you'd have to see them for yourself."

The police officer looked at her and asked, "What's your name?"

"Breanna Prime." she replied.

He stopped what he was doing and asked, "Did you say Breanna Prime? That same girl who was adopted by Optimus Prime the leader of the Autobots?"

"Uh….yeah." she replied nervous.

"So that explains a lot now! I was hoping Optimus was going to be able to get custody of you and when he did I was happy. So….who ya running away from?"

"My uncle and his goons."

"I see. Well I'm Bartholomew Adams, but you can call me Bart." he simply said.

Suddenly the ground shook beneath them and Breanna looked up, "Well this time you don't have Jetfire's protection. So you're all mine human!"

Bart quickly stepped in front of her and yelled, "You stay away from her you Decepticon!"

"Wow a human who actually knows who I am? Impressive. Well…I'm sorry male, but you are not involved in this…unless you want to I can imprint you in the ground."

"Leave him alone Thundercracker!" she yelled.

Bart looked at her and quickly took out his gun and started firing at the Decepticon. Thundercracker started laughing as the human fired his gun at him and said, "You have some courage, but I don't think that will save you here."

He looked towards Breanna and yelled, "Run!" Breanna turned and started running.

"You think you can stop me?"

"I don't have to, but Optimus Prime will kill you if you get her." Bart spat.

* * *

Optimus and Megatron were head to head in their battle. "You will give me that girl Optimus. She's not your forever. She will die."

Optimus yelled and tackled Megatron to the ground and put his hand over his throat. He got out his sword and about to stab Megatron when Megatron quickly got up and threw Optimus away from him. Suddenly a sound filled the air and the two looked up and saw something coming down.

"Autobots……" growled Megatron.

"You're out numbered Megatron." exclaimed Optimus. The Autobot crash landed somewhere in the forest where his beloved daughter went. He prayed to Primus she was okay.

* * *

Breanna saw an Autobot crash land somewhere in the forest, but she didn't have time to go and look for it. She had to save Bart. She got a stick…a very big stick and went running at Thundercracker and put the stick between his joints so it was harder to move. "You little parasite!"

Suddenly something came crashing through the trees and a female's voice rang throughout the skies, "Stay away from the humans!" Breanna grabbed Bart and the two started running.

"Elita!" exclaimed Thundercracker scared out of his armor. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Am I not dead?" she asked and quickly knocked the Decepticon's lights out. The female robot known as Elita was not nearly as big as Thundercracker, but she still managed to bring him down. She'd probably come up to her father's waist.

"Are you two alright?"

"Yes…so you are Elita?" Breanna asked slowly.

The blue optics shown brightly from hearing her name. "Yes I am Elita."

"My father has talked a lot about you."

Elita tilted her head and asked, "Who is your father?"

"Optimus Prime."

Elita felt her spark nearly fall out of her chest….Optimus Prime had adopted a human…so did that mean she was the mother to this creature now? "Where is your father?"

"Fighting Megatron." she replied.

Elita got up and ran through the forest and saw Megatron having Optimus in a death grip. "NO!" she yelled and attacked Megatron. Megatron fell to the ground and was shocked to see who it was. Optimus's optics were about to pop out of his head when he saw Elita.

"You!" Megatron growled. He looked at everyone and he yelled, "Retreat!"

When all the Decepticons were gone Optimus stood up and said, "I should have you come to more battles unexpected."

Elita smiled and said, "So…you're a father?"

"Yes. Elita…would you—

"Out of the question. I'll be nice to the human, but I'm not her mother." she snapped.

Optimus heard a gasp and turned and saw Breanna and an unknown male human….twenty-two years old. He got down and saw Breanna's eyes filled with tears. Optimus looked up at Elita and said, "I want you to leave me Elita."

"What!? I traveled all this—

"I SAID LEAVE ELITA! I DON'T WANT TO SEE OR HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN!" he yelled.

Elita had a shocked look on her face and stomped off. She ran far away from them as she possibly could…….then she saw the Decepticons. An evil smile grew across her face.

* * *

"Are you okay sweetie?"

"Yeah daddy."

"Who is this?"

"This is Bartholomew Adams. He helped save me from Thundercracker." she replied.

Optimus looked at the male human and said, "I thank you sir."

"Anytime Optimus Prime." he replied.

Bart started to walk off, but Breanna asked, "Where are you going?"

"Well I was going to go back home…."

Optimus kinda got the hint that Breanna liked the male and Optimus seemed to approve a little. "Why don't you come with us?"

"No, sir I couldn't."

"Yes you can." replied Optimus and transformed. Breanna hopped in and looked at Bart.

"Well you coming?"

Bart smiled and climbed into the semi and rode with the Autobots back to their base. Breanna was so happy she ran into him….he completely healed her heart from Alex.

* * *

There we go. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review and I'll update more stories! Please review!


	19. Final Decision

Well this is the last chapter, but there is an epilouge. Thanks for all your reviews and supports.

* * *

Chapter 19

Final Decision

All of the Autobots including Breanna and Bart made it to the base and they let them out. Bart was a complete stranger, but the Autobots were already looking up his background information. He seemed good for her, but Optimus still wanted her to be with Jetfire. Yes it would be better if she stayed with her own species, but he couldn't see himself without her in his lifetime. He loved her too much. They had a father and daughter relationship pretty tight.

Bart watched in awe as all the Autobots transformed and then Optimus leaned down and put his hand out for Breanna and Bart to climb into. Bart was very hesitant at first but seeing Breanna in the hand of a giant robot she considered family, he slowly climbed into his hand.

"So…Mr. Adams you're a police officer?" asked Optimus Prime.

"Yes, I've been an officer for a year now." he replied. Bart looked down from the hand which he was in and quickly moved back.

"Afraid of heights?"

"Well I'm not too fond of them." he replied a little shaky. Optimus chuckled a little bit.

Breanna looked up at her father and knew this guy was a little older than her, but he was nice. If she did decide to date him she'd always be safe. Her father was always over protective. "How old are you Bart?"

"I just turned Twenty…I'm still in college and I've always wanted to be a police officer." he replied.

"I see…Breanna here is turning 17 very soon."

"Really?" he asked looking to Breanna. Breanna's face turned red and Optimus chuckled in her embarrassment. Bart saw this and chuckled. He was about to wrap his arms around her, but remembered they had just met and they were not even that close yet. But it seemed like her 'father' liked him.

"Daddy!" she growled at her father. Optimus chuckled and put the two down. Bart looked up at them and then at Breanna and smiled.

"I'd like to thank you for the ride, but now I must go on home." he turned to Breanna and continued, "I hope to see you around soon."

"You may." she replied.

"You will." Optimus said.

Breanna looked up at Optimus and then smiled at Bart. Bart smiled back and then turned around. He started walking towards his home. "You know one of us can take you home." spoke Optimus.

"My house is actually just down the road, but thanks for the offer." Bart replied.

Once he was gone Optimus looked down at Breanna and said, "He seems very nice."

"Yeah…."

Optimus looked down at her and asked, "Do you still like Jetfire?"

"Yeah I do….but it feels awkward when I'm with him. I really like him a lot…but….if I'm with him all my life I would never have kids."

Optimus looked at her. He didn't want to tell her what he wanted to do. It would be her decision and if she did bring it up he would tell her his plans. Breanna walked over to her father's feet and leaned against them. Her life was so young and she was already torn between too complete strangers. Of course she had a feeling whom she would pick.

Optimus gently scooped her up and carried her inside the base. Everyone else was inside including Mikaela and Sam with their children. Bumblebee watched as Optimus brought Breanna in and he walked up to them and asked, "Could I take Breanna?"

"If Breanna wants to go with you."

She looked up at him and nodded her head. Optimus then gently lowered her into Bumblebee's awaiting hands. She sat there doing nothing at all and looked up at her older brother. He looked down at her and asked, "What's going on little sis?"

"Oh nothing…its just I've been thinking a lot about my future…humans die…"

"Yes, all things die at some point in the life cycle. Its only natural."

Breanna now had tears in her eyes and she looked up at Bumblebee and replied, "But Bee…you guys out live any human being…Human beings are mortal and can't live that long at all….I'll soon die and my daddy will keep on living."

Bee closed his optics…it was true. He would lose his little sister before he died himself. "If you choose Jet Fire we can make you a Transformer and you can live with us forever."

"Yes…but what is on the other side?" she questioned.

Bee knew she was right. Humans were supposed to be humans and even if you changed them into a Transformer, they were still human in spirit. Their souls would age, but in the Transformer body they really wouldn't change at all. "So…are you going to start seeing Bart?"

"I think I will. You know get to know him and everything."

"I see. Well you'll always be my favorite little sister. I swear no one will compare to you."

Right then Breanna started crying her eyes out. Bumblebee then realized he had said something so sensitive that it made her cry and she actually jumped out of his hand. She ran out of the room and he asked himself, "What have I done?"

Breanna ran as fast as she could outside of the base. She knew it was true what Bee had said, but it was all true. He wouldn't find another sister like her. She ran into the woods forgotten her last experience in the woods and ran until she ran into someone. "Are you okay Breanna?" asked a familiar voice.

She looked up and saw Bart. "Bart." her voice shook when she spoke his name.

Bart helped her up on her feet and asked, "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Bart…humans can never live as long as transformers…and…I've realized that my dad is going to have to witness me die of an old age before he dies of something or in battle."

Bart looked down at Breanna and knew it was true, but it was part of the circle of life. Everything must die no matter what. If you're an organic or non-organic you died sometime. She then threw her arms around him and he was quite shocked at this and hesitantly put his arms around her. As Bart did this he felt his heart skip a beat and was so glad that she had ran into him.

He then pulled her away from him and said, "Breanna. No matter what happens to you they'll always love you. I mean you could probably become a transformer if they let you."

"Yes, but…I don't know if I want to be a transformer. If Megatron found out about me being a transformer who know how bad it would get to get me away from the Autobots so that the Decepticons could have me and torture me?"

Bart looked down when she told him this. That was also true. Megatron's hunger for power was pretty bad. He'd kill anything just to rule the place. He then brought her to his body again and held her. Suddenly they felt the ground tremble beneath them and Bart said, "I think your dad is looking for you."

"Well I don't want to be found right now nor do I want to face him at the moment." she whispered.

He looked at her and replied, "Okay." He then took her by the hand and the two started running off together. They were not going to be found until Breanna wanted to.

* * *

Optimus searched through the woods and could not find his daughter. He turned to Bumblebee and asked, "What did you tell her?"

"We were just talking about humans and their mortality."

"Bumblebee." groaned Optimus.

Optimus let out an irritated sigh and turned away from the young bot and kept searching. This time he started calling her name. "Breanna!"

* * *

Breanna heard Optimus call her name, but she didn't care. She didn't want to be found at the moment. Not the mortal human who would die before her father. Bart had a hold of her hand and the two kept running until they came to a lake. The two sat next to one another and looked at the lake. Bart let Breanna lean into him and they both watched the ducks swim across the lake and they spoke for a little bit.

Optimus heard tiny voices not too far ahead and quietly started walking over to it until he saw his daughter with Bart. He was so happy his spark swelled inside his chest cavity. He slowly walked away back to the base to tell everyone that she was found with Bart and she was okay.

"Are you going to go back to your family?" Bartholomew asked Breanna.

"Of course. I actually planning on living with them for a long time…I don't know if I'll ever fit in with human society that well. I like being with my family…they may be alien, but when I'm with too many humans it feels awkward."

"What about many transformers?"

"It actually feels natural simply because they have raised me since I was around three years old."

He gently ran his finger over her arm and said, "I understand…do you think you would ever marry a transformer?"

"Marry? Oh yeah…marry…well in transformer terms they don't marry like humans do. They merge sparks and they are always spark mates until one dies. Then the other transformer stays in mourning for many cycles."

"Cycles?"

"Oh I'm sorry I'm going on transformer terminology."

"It's okay. I actually find it quite interesting. I'd actually like to learn some of these terms. Can you speak transformer language?"

"You mean Cybertronian? A little not much, I know a few."

After that said the two relaxed and saw the sun was going down. They watched as a sunset began to form and slowly Breanna's eyes became heavy and she fell asleep. Bart saw this and gently lifted her up in his arms and carefully carried her through the forest back to the base.

Optimus looked at the computer screen and saw Bart coming up with Breanna in his arms. He quickly went down the entrance and bent down to his level. Bart gently put Breanna in Optimus's hand and then Optimus asked, "Do you want to come in?"

"Um…I guess." Bart replied. Optimus had him climb into his hand and he took them both into the base. The Autobots saw the Autobot leader with two humans in his hands. One was of course Breanna and the other was Bart. Optimus took them to his room and he set Bart down on the desk and put out a little mattress for him and a cover. He didn't want an older man sleeping with his daughter.

Optimus laid down on his bed and laid Breanna down on his chest and slowly went to sleep. When he woke up the next morning he saw Breanna up and trying to get down off the bed. He quickly grabbed her and she let out a squeal. Bart woke up from his place on Optimus's desk and saw Optimus and Breanna playing around. He chuckled a little bit. This girl was so different than any other girl he had ever met. He would wait until she got of age to ask her out, but…for now they were just friends.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please no flames and please review!


	20. Epilogue

This is the last chapter. Don't kill me!

* * *

Epilogue

Many years had past since that day. It was a cold snowy day and many people were dressed in black, but visible from the cemetery was a flamed Peterbuilt. A newly grave had been made and the person was put in. An old man stood next to the grave stone and started crying. Next to him were his children and grandchildren. There was a huge crowd there and slowly they departed. When all was clear except for the family members, the flamed rig transformed.

Optimus Prime walked over to the humans and knelt down. "Grandpa." The grandchildren exclaimed through their tears. Optimus picked them up and held them close to his chest. These were his great-grandchildren. Times had flown since that day. When Breanna had gotten older she had started to date Bart. Jetfire was more of a friend now. He supported her decision and so did Optimus.

Soon years after the two were married and had two kids, Marry and Josh. Those two also got married when they grew older and had two kids each. He had four great-grandchildren and two grandchildren. Marry and Josh walked over to him and gave him a hug. Their spouses had stayed behind. They still hadn't gotten used to the fact that their father in law was a giant robot from the planet Cybertron.

But of course with them being adults they moved out and made their own lives. Optimus had babied Breanna so much that she stayed with him. She was a daddy's girl and she never wanted to leave him. Of course Optimus didn't mind and neither did Bart. Megatron and the Decepticons had finally been defeated completely. Nothing coming back from the dead.

Optimus snapped back from his memories and set the humans down. They ran to their parents and walked off. Optimus bent down to the gravestone and placed his finger on top of it and rubbed it. "I love you Breanna. I will always love you." He whispered. He felt tears form in his optics. He had wished he would have never seen her death. He wished he could have taken her place since the parent of the child should always die first since they had lived longer.

"I will never forget you. You were the joy in my life and you live in your children, and your grandchildren. I hope you're very happy right now."

"Grandpa! Hurry up we need a ride!"

Optimus looked down at Bart who was still crying. He had couldn't believe she was gone. 88 years old and gone. He was 90 and still living. "I wish it was me that had died."

Optimus picked up the old man and walked over to the family. He was going to be watching over all of Breanna's family for now on. He would witness many deaths in the future, but that's the circle of life. He set the man down and transformed. Everyone piled in and Optimus drove off back home.

* * *

There will be no sequels.


End file.
